Lui ou rien
by Hatsune Mikuzo
Summary: Ciel vient tout juste de se faire larguer par sa petite amie, Lizzy. En pleine déprime, un colis lui parvient, étrange, il n'a rien commandé ces derniers jours... Et que trouve-t-il donc dans ce colis pour qu'il le fasse autant rougir ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! ! ! Je suis ravie d-d'être ici ! ! J-Je je suis Hatsu-chan, la cousine D'ayumuri-onee-sama qui est d'ailleurs aussi sur ce site et que j'admire grandement ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et et et... Que que que vous serez indulgent avec moi car c'est la la la première fois que je tape une fic ! ! ! ._. Et je stresse à mort car j'ai peur que cela soit super nul !

Ayu: Mais arrête de stresser pour rien... -_- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne soit pas bien...

Hatsu: B-Bien... Donc je préfère vous dire, l'idée vient de Ayu-onee-sama qui s'est elle-même inspirée du manga "Lui ou rien" donc j'espère avoir respecté les idées quelle voulait... Puis les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais à Yana Toboso... Donc je ne fais qu'écrire rien de plus...

Ayu: Tout va bien se passer, arrête, tu me fais honte là ! XD

Hatsu: GOMENOSAI ! ! ! ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et merci de votre indulgence ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre pas comme les autres

Je me réveille difficilement, m'étant plutôt mal remis de la veille. Je tente d'ouvrir lentement un de mes yeux qui sont secs, me faisant particulièrement mal lorsque l'air entre en contact avec eux. Je referme rapidement mes yeux avant de rouvrir à nouveau, sentant finalement la douleur s'atténuer. Je laisse alors mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière, tentant de vider mon esprit des événements de la veille, en vain. Cela m'est vraiment douloureux lorsque j'y repense. Je sens alors les larmes me monter aux yeux, je tente de les empêcher de déborder, ne voulant pas laisser encore la douleur se rouvrir dans mon cœur. Je soupire et tente de me lever mais sentant toute force et envie s'évanouir au moment du geste, je me recouche rapidement. J'ai encore envie de dormir et nous sommes le week-end, cela devrait aller. Je lève mon regard pour qu'il se pose vers l'horloge, seulement 8h15, je peux encore me permettre de dormir. Je ferme alors lentement mes yeux, me laissant aller dans la chaleur du lit et par les brumes réparatrices du sommeil.

_«Salut Lizzy, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu m'appelles aussi tôt ?» J'arrive avec un large sourire avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Nous sortons ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans et il était assez rare qu'elle veuille qu'on ait des rendez-vous, autre part que chez elle ou chez moi, ce qui m'a plutôt surpris._

_«Bonjour Ciel... En fait, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_- je t'en pris._

_- Bien alors... Ciel, je vais être claire avec toi. Je te quitte.»_

_Je la regarde avec surprise, ne m'attendant pas à une tellement remarque. Ses yeux verts se montrent réconfortants mais fort tristes, qu'ai-je fais pour qu'elle veuille me quitter ? Elle se détache lentement de mon entreprise, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se brise à ce moment, elle qui désirait tellement qu'on soit ensemble... C'est maintenant elle qui a tout détruit. Je l'entends soupirer._

_«Je suis désolée Ciel, je... Ce n'est pas comme si tu me plaisais plus ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre... Mais, j'ai besoin de te quitter. Je suis réellement navrée.»_

_Elle court, les larmes aux yeux tandis que les mots me manquent pour la retenir ou pour lui dire ne serait-ce que je lui en veux. Je laisse simplement mes larmes couler sur mes joues, sentant la tristesse embaumer mon cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à l'aimer à ce point. Je regrette presque d'être sorti avec elle. Je laisse échapper un soupir, sentant par la même occasion, un poids s'échapper de mes épaules._

_Je me retourne avec le cœur briser, sachant que je ne pourrai sûrement plus l'appeler ni même recevoir un texto de sa part. Je sors mon téléphone et appuies sur mon répertoire, effaçant définitivement le numéro de Lizzy._

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux alors qu'une larme s'échappa de mes yeux pour s'écrouler sur les tissus de mon lit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me blesse à ce point, ce n'est qu'une séparation, rien de plus. Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de me lever, retirant rapidement les draps de mon lit, sentant la haine animer mes muscles. Je ne lui en veux pas, ou du moins pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire mais je ne comprends pas la raison de cette séparation.

Je m'éclabousse rapidement le visage avant de regarder dans le miroir, remarquant mes yeux rouges. Je laisse échapper un autre soupir avant de faire ma toilette et de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je m'installe alors confortablement dans le canapé, allumant la télévision, voulant occuper mes esprits à autre chose. J'ai pu à peine appuyer sur un des boutons de la télécommande que quelqu'un sonne à la porte de mon appartement. Je me lève de ma place paresseusement, éteignant au passage la télé, j'ouvre la porte avec un sentiment désagréable au ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

«Bonjour, vous êtes bien Ciel Phantomhive ?» C'est un jeune homme, sûrement d'une vingtaine d'années, qui porte des lunettes rectangulaires. Il est en uniforme de livreur, je regarde alors son logo, c'est étrange, on peut y voir une tête de mort avec des lunettes. Bizarrement, cette image me donne froid dans le dos mais je ne fais rien pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ces pupilles vertes me fixent avec sérieux.

«Tout à fait... Et vous ?

- Ravis de vous rencontrer, je suis William, un simple livreur. Votre commande que vous avez passé il y a de cela... Une semaine, est arrivée, je vous prierai de signer ici»

Tout en remettant ses lunettes, il me temps une feuille accrochée à une plaque de plastique comme support et un stylo. Je suis surpris. Je n'ai rien commandé pourtant et surtout pas à une entreprise aussi louche que celle-là. Je regarde avec grande attention la feuille, remarquant que l'entreprise se nomme «Pompes enjouées de Undertaker» et que la marchandise coûtait extrêmement cher. Je fronce des sourcils, alors que je lance un regard interrogateur au livreur qui est complètement stoïque. Il semble pressé, je soupire et décide de tenter un peu le diable, peut-être que je pourrai penser à autre chose. Je signe d'une écriture fine et clair et tends le papier avec sérieux.

«Merci, voici donc votre colis . Où dois-je vous le mettre ?

- Mettez le dans le salon, je devrai pouvoir m'en sortir après.

- Bien.»

Je suis surpris par son efficacité, les mouvement de son corps sont extrêmement rapides et fluides alors que le colis devait faire deux têtes de plus que lui. Il dépose le paquet avec légèreté et s'en va en s'inclinant, je le remercie brièvement avant de regarder le carton dans toutes ses coutures. Cela ressemble à un paquet tout à fait normal, fait de carton et de sparadrap mais la forme m'intrigue encore un peu, me permettant de comprendre les goûts du patron de l'entreprise mais quand même... Pourquoi la forme d'un cercueil ? Je soupire d'exaspération avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le scotch.

À peine ai-je eu le temps de l'arracher que je vis le carton s'ouvrit violemment, faisant ainsi tomber le contenu sur moi. Dans la crainte, je me suis laissé entraîner par le poids et me suis retrouvé à terre, sans vraiment comprendre. Je cligne des yeux, voyant mon plafond gris, mes neurones se reconnectent et je tente de me relever. Mais avec effroi je m'arrête dans mon élan, contemplant ce que j'ai juste au dessus de moi... Un corps... Je déglutis difficilement, je sens alors la peur prendre le dessus. Il faut que je me calme et que je me reprenne de la situation. Je touche le corps, qui est entièrement froid et l'allonge délicatement sur le paquet. Pourquoi y-t-il un corps dans ce paquet ? Là, je laisse la panique prendre part sur ma conscience, je ne comprends rien ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ? Et chez moi en plus ? Me dîtes pas que c'est un cadavre ou un truc de ce genre sinon je vais être mal. Je tente alors de retrouver ma respiration bien que je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir retenue... Peut-être que je peux encore le sauver...

Je regarde sa cage thoracique, elle ne bouge pas... Bon, je pose ma tête au centre de ses pectoraux, aucun battement de cœur et il est toujours gelé. Je me relève alors que cette fois, tous mes diagnostics prouvent qu'il est bien mort... Mais qui m'a envoyé un tel paquet ? Pourtant il n'a aucun sang, pas de blessure grave, non je dirais même qu'il est en très bon état, peut-être est-il mort d'une crise cardiaque... Enfin je sais pas ! Mais il y a de quoi de me faire vraiment peur... Je ne peux pas appeler la police non plus puisque je vais être un suspect et que je n'ai pas le moindre envie de me disputer avec les agents... Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me dirige vers la boite, cherchant un moindre indice sur celui qui ai pu m'envoyer un tel corps quand je remarque des petits écrits sur le carton. Suspicieux et curieux, je lis attentivement, remarquant qu'il y a de nombreuses langues, puis finalement je parviens à trouver un passage en français.

_« Hihihihihihi... Bonjour très chère..._

_Si vous lisez ceci, cela veut dire que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous avez reçu un tel paquet ni comment vous en servir n'est-ce pas ? Huhuhuhuhuhuhu... Il y a de quoi en rire ! _ *_éclate de rire *»_

Je me crispe à ces mots... Cette personne qui a écrit de telles choses... Elle est devin ou quoi ? Je me pince l'arrête du nez dans la colère, dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? Bon, autant continuer à lire après tout... Il faut bien que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai reçu un cadavre...

_«Bien, si vous poursuivez cette lecture, c'est que le contenu de cette petite boite vous intéresse... Hihihihi et comme vous m'avez fait rire, je vais me permettre de vous expliquer._

_Lors de l'ouverture de ce paquet, vous avez sûrement dû remarquer que cela contenait un corps n'est-ce pas ? _(Non... Sans rire... J'aurai plutôt pensé à un animal voyez-vous...)_ Mais êtes vous sûre que cela soit un humain ?»_

… HEIN ? Si c'est pas un humain, c'est quoi alors ? Une sorte de robot ? Je me retourne vivement et le regarde presque partout -je ne vais pas en profiter pour me rincer la vue non plus !- il ressemble à un humain et la sensation de sa peau est si douce, comme la notre alors comment cela pourrait ne pas être un humain ? Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire... Je grince des dents avant de lire la suite dans le carton, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

_«Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! ! ! ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes allée vérifier ! ! ! *éclate à nouveau de rire*_

(Je me sens stupide...)_ ah ah ah... Mais bien sûr, vous allez me dire que c'est un humain, il a le même gabarit, la peau, les cheveux... Vous êtes extrêmement prévisible, le saviez vous ?Huhuhu_

_Passons, voyez-vous... Ceci est une poupée en réalité... Une petite poupée ayant les mêmes caractéristiques que ceux d'un humains mais voyez-vous elle a une particularité... Elle a été créé pour devenir votre tendre petit ami... Hihihihi... Elle sera l'homme idéal pour vous alors ne perdez pas cette occasion ! Vous vous demandez alors, comment la réveiller n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes vraiment curieuse ma chère... Mais cela est très simple, un simple baiser de votre part suffira, par baiser je veux bien sûr dire, un baiser sur les lèvres ! Hihihihihihihihihihihi...Ainsi, elle se réveillera par votre chaleur et cela lui permettra de vous lier en quelques sortes, pour qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à vous... Alors, allez-y, tentez donc de le réveiller ! Fufufufufufu...»_

Cela me donne des sueurs froides dans le dos, une poupée ? Mais comment cela peut-il être possible ? La technologie s'est grandement améliorée mais quand même... Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Je suis sûr que c'est un cadavre en fait et que l'on m'a fait une sale blague ! Mais si c'est vrai... Peut-être... Non, je ne vais quand même pas embrasser un homme, je ne suis pas gay et je n'ai franchement pas la tête à avoir une nouvelle histoire avec quelqu'un. Je sors de la boite et observe de plus près le jeune homme, il est plutôt beau, je me demande de quelles couleurs sont ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ainsi ? Je m'assoie à califourchon sur lui et l'observe de plus près, il a vraiment l'air d'un humain, comment cela pourrait-être une poupée ? Je n'y crois pas mais... Ce serait dommage de la jeter ainsi, surtout qu'elle est vraiment belle... Je soupire, que dois-je faire de lui ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de la mettre dans la poubelle, surtout qu'elle pèse une tonne. Je pose alors mon regard sur ses lèvres... Je suis sûr qu'elles doivent être vraiment douces, je déglutis difficilement, étrangement, cet homme m'attire... Bon allez... Rien qu'une fois, si cela n'est pas vrai, je pourrai toujours me dire que c'était... Pour vérifier les propos que j'ai lu.

J'inspire profondément avant de laisser ma main courir sur sa douce joue, puis vers ses lèvres, mon cœur s'emballe, je me sens rougir alors que je sais que je ne pourrai sûrement plus revenir en arrière après avoir fais cela. Je le regarde, il est vraiment beau... J'ai envie de le connaître et dans un geste brusque, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme je le pensais, elle sont vraiment douces et fermes, encore plus que celles de Lizzy, je me sens de nouveau rougir à cette pensée alors qu'un petit _clic_ se fait entendre dans la salle silencieuse. Je me relève alors que je sens une douce chaleur traverser mes habits, je suis surpris, mais alors là je le suis vraiment. Il semble vraiment devenir vivant, je le regarde avec de grands yeux alors que je pose ma main au niveau de son cœur, je sens des battements. J'écarquille encore plus des yeux alors que je le vois ouvrir lentement des yeux, ce... Il est vraiment revenu à la vie...

Deux orbes rouges me fixent alors, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que ces yeux était vraiment magnifiques, un petit sourire se forme sur son visage alors que je le vis tendre sa main pour caresser ma joue. À ce moment-là, sa main avait une chaleur réconfortante, une chaleur qui a su m'apaiser, il me fixe dans les yeux avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

J'écarquille des yeux avant de les refermer de nouveau, j'ai envie de le frapper mais il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche, mon cœur bat comme un tambourin dans mon cœur alors que ses bras m'enlacent tendrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression d'être complètement vidé de mes forces, je ne parviens même plus à penser correctement alors que ce n'est qu'un simple baiser. Cela ne devrait pas me faire un tel effet mais pourtant...

Il se détache finalement de moi, ces quelques secondes qui m'ont parus des heures m'ont laissé complètement ahuri. Je le vois sourire, un petit sourire qui me fait rougir de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parvient à faire battre mon cœur aussi vite ?

_**«Ravi de vous rencontrer, vous êtes plutôt mignon. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'être votre petit ami.»**_

Je reste sans voix à l'entente de cette parole. Une voix bien mielleuse et douce, une voix grave mais pleines de sensualités, mes pensées se bousculent, je ne sais plus quoi faire à part rester là, comme un crétin à l'admirer... Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré bon sang ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette fic, je conçois qu'on avance pas énormément mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! ^^ Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements, ça me fait vachement plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer ! Merci encore !

* * *

Ayumuri-chan: Merci Onee-sama ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir ! ^^ C'est un honneur ce que tu me dis là O.O Je suis si heureuse ! ! ! D'accord je vais tâcher de faire un peu plus attention ! ^^ Voila la suite ^^

mangakadu14: Ah ^^' Mais en fait, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour créer une fic, alors je préfère de loin prendre l'une de ma chère Ayumuri-onee-sama ! ^^ C'est plus pratique on va dire ! Merci Mayu-chan ! ^^ Pour ma part, tu peux m'appeler Hatsu-chan, je préfère ce surnom :) Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments qui me touchent profondément !Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Donc voila le chapitre, mais comme je n'ai pas souvent accès à l'ordi, je ne pourrai pas trop te prévenir ! GOMEN !

celeste31: Et malheureusement non... Tu es la troisième =) ! Je suis désolée que cette idée te répugne ! ^^" Mais j'ai fais selon le désir d'Ayumuri-onee-sama ! Alors si tu dois te plaindre, c'est à elle ! X) Oui j'ai beaucoup réfléchis mais je me suis dis, oh aller, Ciel tu es français dans cette fic ! Tu vas pas chipoter ;) Eh oui, ça fait très roman à l'eau de rose là mais bon... Fallait bien que je les rapproche ! ^^ Il me semble que c'est dans la nature de Sebastian XP ! merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je vais essayer de pas trop stresser...

cielxsebastian: Merci énormément Sora-chan ! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu écrire ! Merci beaucoup ^^ j'ai justement peur de ce genre de commentaire TT mais je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux ! Ah je te laisse savoir ça, mais de là à vouloir pleurer... Je suis étonnée O.O Oui, personnellement, je vois bien William en Livreur :p bah ouais, mais Ciel ne l'a pas remarqué, car quand on lit d'habitude, on ne fait pas attention à l'accord ^^ eh oui Ciel chipote bien souvent ! :D je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ^^ voila la suite, en espérant que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps !

Paquerrete: Merci beaucoup ! Mais l'idée vient de ma cousine (Ayumuri-chan) donc, c'est à elle que lui revient cette honneur, moi je ne fais que retranscrire ! ;p Ah, on aimerait toutes recevoir un Sebastian chez nous ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment ! ^^ Voila donc la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2: Des explications, ça fait jamais de mal à personne...

Je le regarde, me laissant aller aux beaux traits de son visages. Il me fixe aussi, intensément, je m'empourpre aussitôt alors que je sens mon cœur battre à la chamade, pourquoi me fait-il tellement d'effet ? Il s'apprête à m'embrasser de nouveau... J'ai envie de le repousser mais mon corps ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête et puis j'ai comme envie que ces lèvres entre en contact avec les miennes encore une fois. Je ferme alors les yeux, me laissant bercer par la douce chaleur de ses bras.

« STOP ! ON COUPE TOUT TOUT DE SUITE ! ! !» s'écrie subitement quelqu'un derrière la porte de mon appartement, nous faisant arrêter court à notre action. Je me retourne alors que je vois avec effrois la porte se faire complètement massacrer. Je vais devoir payer les réparations de la porte et cela va me coûter de nouveau une fortune... Mais qui est l'imbécile qui ose défoncer et rentrer chez les gens ainsi ? Je vous jure, les gens de notre époque ne sont même pas capable de respecter la vie privée des gens !

« TOI SALE GOSSE TU DEGAGES TOUT DE SUITE ! !» Un homme complètement rouge, même ses cheveux -il a sûrement dû se faire une teinture celui-là- entre en trombe chez moi et me soulève par le col, comme un sac de patates et me jette violemment en arrière, sous la surprise, je ne me suis pas débattu, ce n'est en plein vole que je comprends. Je hurle alors que je vois mon plafond d'un peu trop près, alors que j'allais m'écraser minablement au sol, je ressens quelque chose de chaud m'enlacer. J'ose alors lever mon regard et vois alors un vieil homme aux long cheveux gris qui cachent ses yeux, mais on peut y voir une cicatrise traverser son visage, je prends tout de suite peur et me précipite hors de ses bras pour trouver plus de sécurité.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ces deux gars bizarre chez moi, surtout que ce vieux qui lance un sourire vraiment vicieux. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai surtout envie de m'enfuir...

«Oh mon chéri ! ! Comment vas-tu ?» étrangement, cet homme me dégoûte avec ces airs efféminés et sa manière... De se dandiner comme ça, beurk... Je dirige mon regard vers la poupée qui semble aussi surprise que moi. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je devrais pas rester planté là à regarder les choses se passer ainsi, je soupire, je me suis vraiment ramolli...

«Pourrai-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?» mon ton se fait menaçant alors que je lance un regard meurtrier aux nouveaux venus.

«Oh Le petit, tu te la fermes un peu ! Je viens vérifier si mon amour va bien !

_Pardon ? Votre... Amour ? Et attendez, on parle pas ainsi au gens !

_Pff, je parle comme je veux, t'es qu'un sale gosse, ça n'y change rien !»

J'ai une atroce envie d'égorger cet homme rougeâtre... Je vais le tuer, je vais le massacrer, non mais franchement un peu de respect pour les gens ! Je serre les dents alors qu'un ricanement bien glauque parviens à mes oreilles. Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais je ne dis rien, je regarde l'homme aux cheveux gris qui a un large sourire. Je frissonne déjà rien qu'en voyant son air amusé.

« Ne prête pas attention à mon assistant mon petit... C'est après tout lui qui a donné l'apparence de cette poupée, il lui est donc tout à fait légitime de parler à ton _petit-ami_ ainsi ! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu...

_ … Attendez, comment se fait-il que vous cachiez que cet... Enfin, qu'il soit une poupée ? Et à la dernière nouvelle il n'est pas mon petit ami !

_ Eh bien eh bien... Vous l'avez embrassé non ? Cela revient à dire que tu le voulais comme petit ami, hihihihihihihihihi...

_ Que- Vous répondez pas à ma question !»

Mais d'où sortent ces deux énergumènes ? Je laisse échapper un soupir, je suis sûr que mes joues doivent être rouges pivoines, il n'a pas tord mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour me dire qu'il est mon petit ami... Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bisous, ri-rien de plus non ?

«Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ? Oh toutes mes excuses, je pensais qu'on l'avait fait huhuhu... Je suis Undertaker, le génie qui a crée cette belle machine et ce jeune homme...

_ Grell Sutcliff, le styliste de ces poupées, il faut bien les rendre sublimes !

_ … Vous êtes bien le patron de cette entreprise tordue ?

_ Oh j'aime bien votre thermes hihihihihihihihi... Tout à fait, je suis le chef de cette entrerprise, ravis de te rencontrer, Ciel Phantomhive.

_ Bien... Puisque vous semblez me connaître, je dois donc supposer que c'est vous qui m'est envoyé... Ce robot ?

_ Oh non non non ! Hihihihihi... Pour tout vous dire, nous avons fait une erreur et sommes venus la récupérer mais il semblerait que vous l'ayez déjà réveiller avec votre propre chaleur. Fufufufufu...

_ Bon, ben vous n'avez qu'à la reprendre, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème...

_ Voyez par vous même... Fufufufufu... Elle s'est attaché à vous au moment même où vous l'avez réveiller, elle ne dépend que de votre propre chaleur à présent. Hihihihihi... J'enverrai une autre poupée à ma cliente mais il faudrait régler ce problème à présent...

_ Oh mon chéri... Viens voir maman ~ Là, tu es vraiment magnifique... Nous ne pouvons pas le reprendre Undertaker ?» Je parviens à lire de la tristesse dans le regard du dénommé Grell alors qu'il enlace la jeune poupée qui me fixe intensément. Je toussote et dérive mon regard, je n'ai franchement pas envie qu'on me voit de nouveaux dans une situation gênante...

«Hihihihihihi... Tu oublies un point essentiel Grell... Il nous faut l'accord du prioritaire et de sa poupée, après tout, elle est dotée de sa propre conscience donc demandons-leurs leurs avis...» Susurre lentement Undertaker avec un sourire vicieux qui me donne de nouveaux la chair de poule et l'envie de m'enfuir tout de suite de chez moi. Je soupire, ce n'est franchement pas le moment d'avoir peur là !

_**Je refuse qu'il reste ici !**_

_**J'aimerai rester ici.**_

Je suis complètement surpris alors qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles en même temps que moi. Depuis quand est-ce que je l'intéresse, à cette poupée ? Mais j'en veux pas moi ! ! Undertaker rit alors que Grell hurle sur son petit protégé qui avait osé dire cela, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il voudrait rester ici, après tout... Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de désagréable, alors autant me débarrasser des choses qui pourrait encore nuire à mon comportement...

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de lui et je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

_ Mais moi, je désire rester ici. Même si tu es mon petit ami, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis.»

Mais c'est qu'elle est têtue cette satané poupée en plus. Je sens mon sang bouillir en moi, je déteste quand on s'oppose à moi, surtout quand j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul. Je soupire de frustration tandis que le patron éclate de rire à nouveau. Je ne veux pas le garder, il devrait retourner dans le lieux de sa création, je l'oublierai, il m'oubliera et ce sera fini... Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'obstine à ce point ?

« Bon... Puisqu'il semble que vous êtes en désaccord, je vais vous permettre de le garder pendant une semaine d'essai, mais dépassé ce délaie reviendra à dire que tu la gardes et que tu devras payé son prix.

_ QUOI ? Pourquoi je payerai ? Je n'en voulais pas moi !

_ Eh bien, je ne vais pas te donner un tel objet gratuitement et étant donné que ma cliente avait déjà payé... Je suis perdant dans cette histoire... Hihihihihihi... Donc tu payeras si tu dépasses ce délaie.

_ Mais comment voulez vous que je paye cette chose, alors que je ne suis qu'un lycéen !

_ À toi de te débrouiller, mais si tu veux je peux faire moitié prix si tu parviens à me faire rire ! Hihihiihihi...»

Je fixe cet homme, perplexe, il est vraiment fou... Non mais attendez, il a bien dis que j'avais un délaie, donc je n'ai pas à payer si je le rends avant. Ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de faire la misère à ce robot et ensuite, je peux lui dire au revoir ! Vu de cet angle, oui... Cela pourrait être pas mal, surtout que j'aurai testé une poupée et qui pourrait s'avérer être intéressant pour plus tard. Je sens soudainement le regard pesant de l'homme rouge, un regard d'assassin. S'il croit pouvoir me faire peur ainsi, de toute façon, il reverra bientôt sa chère poupée, il n'a pas à s'en faire. Je laisse un petit ricanement, faisant un petit sourire mesquin destiné aux deux hommes.

«J'accepte cette offre, j'espère que vous vous y tiendrais vous aussi.

_ Huhuhu... Très bien, on va faire les choses ainsi, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre nouvelle vie avec votre nouveau «petit ami» ! Grell, vient, on s'en va. Et ne l'embarque pas avec toi, je t'en pris... Il reste ici Hihihihi...

_ M-mais... Je-Je ne peux pas le laisser seul ! Il a besoin de moi et de toutes mes...

_ Grell, fufufufu... Je sais à quel point tu es une mère attentionnée mais ton mari aussi en a besoin, vient donc me faire un gros câlin ! Hihihihi...»

Le dénommé saute alors dans les bras du vieil homme avec un large sourire en exclamant des choses complètement incompréhensibles. Avec des salutations rapides, ils s'en vont sous nos regards ahuris... Que dire, à part que ce sont vraiment des gens étranges et que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir dans cette histoire ? Un soupire s'échappe à nouveau de mes lèvres alors que je lève mon regard sur le robot qui me fixe, croisant nos regard il se met à nouveau à sourire, chose qui me perturbe. Je dévie rapidement mon regard, évitant de justesse que mes joues reprennent une nouvelle couleur rouge. Franchement... Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme... Non une poupée, peut me faire à ce point un tel effet ? Mon cœur est complètement chamboulé, j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard s'immiscer au plus profond de moi et ça m'énerve !

Je me rapproche de lui calmement, cette fois en osant le fixer dans les yeux. Je profite alors de ma grandeur pour le regarder de haut, j'aime cette sensation d'être celui qui le domine, il me fixe tout autant.

« Bon, maintenant que ces deux clown sont partis, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu veux rester ici ?» Il me regarde avec surprise avant de sourire malicieusement, je sens une étrange chaleur me monter à la tête, rah... Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que ce robot soit aussi attirant ?

« Dans ce cas, je vais me permettre de vous poser une tout autre question, pourquoi m'avoir réveillé si vous ne me désirez pas ?»

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de le regarder avec surprise, la même question que le vieux... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai agis par... Instinct si l'on peut dire. Moi-même je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fais une telle chose et ça m'énerve qu'il utilise cela pour retourner sa situation en sa propre faveur. Cette poupée commence déjà à me casser les pieds mais pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à m'énerver réellement, je sais que cela reviendrait à dire que je rentrerai dans son jeu et hors de question qu'elle soit supérieure que moi ou qu'elle ose s'amuser ainsi de moi ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire aussi facilement.

Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de me gratter maladroitement l'arrière de la tête, je vois déjà son petit sourire vainqueur et amusé, cela m'agace vraiment. Je claque ma langue avant de le regarder, remarquant sa nudité, je sens mon cœur s'affoler à cette vue, non ce n'est franchement pas le moment là. Je détourne rapidement mon regard et tente de penser à autre chose. Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser nue...

« Bref, on en reparlera plus tard, attends moi ici, d'accord heu... Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ je n'ai pas de nom, c'est à vous de choisir selon votre désir... Dès que vous me l'aurez dis, je l'enregistrerai et m'appellerai ainsi dorénavant. Donc, je vous laisse le loisir de choisir...»

Je laisse à nouveau la surprise apparaître sur les traits de mon visage avec de le regarder, perplexe. Lui donner un nom ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment et je ne suis pas doué pour en trouver... Bon creusons nous un peu les méninges, je devrai pouvoir en trouver un, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire.. Tiens, je n'ai qu'à le nommer comme le chien de l'orphelinat avec qui je jouais constamment et pour son nom... Hum... Oh et puis oui ce serait sympa, faisons les choses ainsi.

« Dans ce cas, tu t'appelleras désormais Sebastian Michaelis, souviens en toi bien.

_ … L'information a été correctement enregistré.

_ Bon, reste ici, je reviens vite.»

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je cours rapidement, évitant ma porte qui se trouve pitoyablement au sol. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la fin du couloir pour sonner à la porte de gauche. Bien entendu, ce crétin met toujours un bon moment avant d'ouvrir, je laisse mon pied tapoter le sol alors que je fronce des sourcils, c'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui. J'entends enfin des pas derrière la porte puis la pognée s'abaisser, eh ben... C'était pas trop tôt.

« ...Ciel ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est rare de te voir devant chez moi, ah je sais ! Tu es venu pour une revue cochonne hein ?

_ Bonjour Alois... Non, je viens pour t'emprunter des vêtements et de préférence des vêtements d'hommes et d'âge adulte, tu dois avoir ça ?

_ Ouais, attends je vais te chercher ça, mais c'est vraiment rare que tu me demandes ça ! Pourquoi en veux-tu ?»

Eh mince... J'avais pas pensé qu'il me poserait la question, il faut que je trouve un mensonge et un bon, sinon il va encore se faire des idées. Allez réfléchis, je suis sûr que je peux en trouver.

« En fait... J'héberge un clochard et j'aurai besoin de lui donner de nouveaux vêtements.»

C'est quoi cette excuse que je viens de sortir ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va gober ça ?

« Ah ben c'est sympa, je pensais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'autant de charité ! Et tu comptes le garder pour combien de temps ?»

J'y crois pas, il a vraiment cru à ce mensonge complètement absurde... Comme quoi il est bon d'avoir des amis qui sont vraiment bêtes... Je lève les yeux et me pince l'arrête du nez, vraiment... Je me demande pourquoi je fréquente ce genre de personne des fois.

« Je pense pour une semaine, donc ce serait bien si t'avais plusieurs habits de rechanges.

_ Ok, tiens les voilà, j'espère que cela lui plaira ! Bon courage petit Ciel !

_ Je ne suis pas petit et merci, je te revaudrai ça un de ces jours.»

Je m'en vais rapidement en récupérant les vêtements, ne voulant pas entendre de nouveau ce genre de remarques désagréables. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre Sebastian dans mon appartement, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'intérieur ? En plus, je n'ai pas envie de payer encore plus de réparation, déjà que je dois refaire ma porte... Bon sang, dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour m'être laissé aller ainsi, c'est vraiment stupide et puis pourquoi je réagis comme ça quand je me retrouve avec lui. Je me pince l'arrête du nez dans un geste exaspéré, je n'ai franchement pas l'envie de le revoir là, mais bon, au moins, ça m'évitera de broyer du noir, il me changera pas mal les idées et j'en suis plutôt content. Oui, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal bien que ce soit juste une poupée, je suis sûr qu'au moins je n'aurai pas à penser à ma rupture.

Je suis ébahi, je rêve pas... La porte, elle est réparée ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Est-ce que ce serait lui qui l'ai réparé ? Bon n'y prêtons pas trop attention, grâce, il m'aura fais des économies ! J'entre dans mon appartement et le vois assis sur le parquet, toujours ce petit sourire scotché sur son visage. Je lui lance les vêtement dans la tête alors que je sens à nouveau une douce chaleur se diffuser dans mes joues.

« Tiens, prends ça et va t'habiller pendant que moi je prépare le repas. Il y a une chambre d'invité au fond de la salle de séjour, tout à gauche, ce sera ta chambre.» Lui dis-je froidement alors que je dirige rapidement vers la cuisine en attrapant le tablier.

« D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.»me répond-il avec un ton amusé, je l'entends se lever et se diriger vers la pièce que j'avais nommé. Je soupire à nouveau, sentant toute appréhension s'effacer, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je stresse quand je suis avec lui ! Bon, ça devrait aller de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une poupée, je n'ai pas à me sentir gêné ou quoi que ce soit, je devrais plutôt me concentrer à lui faire mener la vie bien dure pour qu'il veuille s'en aller rapidement ! Oui, il ne faut pas que je perde de vue cet objectif, je n'ai pas besoin d'un enquiquineur ici.

Soudain, une question me trotte dans la tête, je courbe mes lèvres, en pleine réflexion... Le plus simple est de demander je pense.

« Sebastian ?

_ Oui ?» Me répond-il à travers la porte.

« Est-ce que tu es capable de manger ? Enfin, de manger de la nourriture humaine.

_ Eh bien... Oui, mon métabolisme a été fabriqué pour que je puisse me nourrir comme vous, donc il n'y a aucun problème.

_Tu as des préférences ? Ou des choses que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement manger ?

_ … Non, je m'en ai pas, ne vous inquiéter pas.

_ Bien, donc du riz et une omelette te va ?

_ Oui.»

Je me sens plus à l'aise alors que je sors les œufs du frigo, sortant par la même occasion une boîte de riz que j'avais fais en trop. Je regarde l'heure, 11h48, il est encore un peu tôt, mais plus tôt on mangera et plus tôt, je pourrai retourner à mes occupations. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher du bar de la cuisine ouverte. Mince, je me demande si c'est à sa taille, j'ai complètement oublié d'en parler à Alois et lui ne m'a pas rappelé non plus. Ce qu'il peut être inutile des fois celui-là.

« Alors, ces habits te va Sebas-»

Je me retourne et ne put m'empêcher de souffler une insulte envers Alois tandis que je perçois le regard interrogateur de Sebastian. Alois... Tu aurais pu éviter de me donner des habits si moulant et sexy, sombre crétin, maintenant j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat comme un tambourin dans ma poitrine. Il est vraiment... Beau... Avec ce haut en V qui lui serre délicatement le torse mais qui me permet de voir une belle parti de son buste. Je me sens de nouveau rougir alors qu'un petit sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres. Je me retourne rapidement pour penser à autre chose, je dois encore préparer à manger, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Un petit rire amusé se fait entendre dans la pièce bien que j'ai l'impression qu'on peut entendre les battements de mon cœur.

« Je vois que les habits sont à ta taille.

_ Oui, je vous en remercie.

_ Arrête de me vouvoyer, cela en devient très agaçant, surtout si l'on doit vivre ensemble pour une semaine.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas... Je pourrai te poser des questions pour te connaître un peu mieux ?»

Je lève un sourcil alors que sa question me laisse perplexe, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté et puis je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, peut-être que cela pourra m'habituer à lui parler et ainsi mon corps arrêtera d'agir ainsi quand je suis en sa présence...

« Oui vas y, mais sache que je n'aime pas trop qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie privée.

_ Je comprends, je vais tenter de rester dans le discrétion. Donc, je pourrai savoir ton nom, ton prénom et ton âge ?

_ Ciel Phantomhive, 14 ans.

_ Eh bien, c'est un nom qui sonne comme dans l'aristocratie et il te sied à merveille...» Je me sens rougir à cette remarque alors que mon cœur rata un battement tellement je fus pris au dépourvu. «Je suppose que tu as sauté une classe ?

_ Je suis surpris, comment le sais-tu ?

_ Tu as dis que tu était lycéen tout à l'heure, hors tu es encore un peu jeune pour y être. Question de déduction.

_ Je vois, tu as vraiment une bonne mémoire.

_ De la famille ?»

C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai franchement pas envie de répondre et cela me perturbe, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça mais je peux sentir son regard dans mon dos. Je soupire, de toute façon, ce n'est pas si grave, cela reste que du passé.

« Mes parents m'ont abandonnés à la naissance et m'ont laisser devant un orphelinat quand j'étais bébé... Mais si on peut dire que j'ai une tante, Angelina, qui est la directrice de l'orphelinat où j'y ai vécu la plupart de mon enfance.

_ Je vois...

_ D'autres questions ?

_ Hm... Je pense que je préfère découvrir le reste par moi-même, tu es vraiment intéressant et j'aimerai te connaître tel que personne d'autre ne puisse l'être.»

Cette phrase me fait de nouveau rougir alors que je basse la tête pour cacher ma rougeur et ma gêne. Je pose violemment son bol de riz avant de m'asseoir juste en face de lui, mangeant d'abord. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait un tel effet. Il sourit de nouveau et commence lui aussi à manger, sans dire un mot, ce silence m'est apaisant et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Sebastian est quelqu'un d'intéressant lui aussi... J'aimerai le connaître plus et savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de moi. Mon cœur bat de nouveau anormalement vite, je ne devrai pas avoir ce genre de pensée, je repose alors mon bol sous sa surprise et lui fait un petit sourire mesquin. J'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'adversaire à ma taille.

_**«Intéressant, si tu veux savoir tout de moi, il va falloir me convaincre de te laisser ici mon petit Sebastian ! Et pour cela tu as une semaine, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable !»**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hatsu-desu ! ^^ Alors, voila donc enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je suis désolée pour toute cette attente ! Mais je n'avais pas accés à l'ordinateur pendant au moins une semaine ! ^^' Donc, pour compenser, j'ai rallongé la longueur de ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =)

* * *

**cielxsebastian:** Non je n'abuse pas ! C'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis parvenue à oser à écrire cette fic ! ^^ C'est bien d'avoir ce genre de période ! =D Je suis sûr que tu dois être trop mimi ^^ ! Bah, c'est normal que Ciel mate non ? XD T'as un beau gosse en face de toi, t'es obligé de le mater voyons ~ Oui, Grell reste très sympathique envers Ciel, ça fait toujours plaisir de voler ^^' Ah, qui sait ! XD Nous n'en savons strictement rien ! ;) J'aimerai aussi avoir ce genre d'erreur de nos jours... XD Je veux une poupée Sebastian grandeur nature moi aussi ! Ciel est fou... XD Mais heureusement que Sebastian rattrape le coup ^^ heu... C'est énorme pour avoir ce genre de poupée ! :D Eh oui, Ciel a eu un beau coup de foudre, mais il ne l'acceptera jamais ! XD Ben pour l'excuse, Ayu-onee-sama et moi, on en avait aucune idée, donc on a un peu cherché et c'est tombé sur ça ! XD mais j'avoue... Qui croirait à un mensonge aussi gros que ça ? XD Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire...

**celeste31:** Ce n'est pas si grave ! Je suis déjà contente que tu sois venue me rewiewer ! ^^ Eh oui, une fois qu'on a goûté les lèvres du diable, on ne s'en passe plus XD Oui, enfin bon, il faut bien que Grell fasse son apparition ! X3 Oui, c'était un joli sous entendu, moi-même j'aurai presque cru que c'était Sebastian qui le rattrape si je ne l'avais pas tapé ! ^^ C'est mignon hein ? XD C'est un enfant Ciel après tout, donc il a droit de penser de manière enfantine XD Merci pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais les corriger dès que je retrouve le temps ! Très ambiguë le petit Ciel n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je voulais voir ce que ça donne si on faisait les choses ainsi ! ^^ Oui, je sais, mais comme Ciel était debout et Sebastian assis, ben Ciel était plus grand XD ! Ah secret ! XD On ne le saura jamais ! X3 C'est très sympa pour Sebastian d'être traité de clochard ! XD Moi j'ai bien aimé le faire ainsi mdr ! Eh oui, Ciel reste très poli quand même ! XD Sans même s'en rendre compte, comme quoi il a bien été éduqué ! :P C'est sûr... On a manqué quelque chose là... Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ Heu... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à faire rire Undertaker, du coup j'ai pas eu le numéro TT

**mangakadu14:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ ! Oui, c'était marrant ! ^^ Ah bon ? Je respecte bien leurs caractères ? OO Pourtant, pour être honnête avec toi, je n'ai jamais regardé l'anime ni même le manga... ^^' Du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment leur caractères, je me fis à Ayu-onee-sama ^^ Merci pour le compliment ^^ Bon, je vais encore te contredire parce que je ne veux pas être une menteuse aux yeux de Ayu-onee-sama ! Mais les idées de cette fic sont aussi ceux de Ayu-onee-sama... J'ai tellement peur de la rater avec le peu d'imagination que j'ai... Que j'ai préféré lui prendre toute ces idées ^^' Mais merci encore pour tes encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une nuit bien orageuse se finit toujours bien

Il me regarde, surpris, avant de me faire un petit sourire narcissique. Je détourne rapidement mon regard et me remets à manger, étrangement, sa présence me rassure. Si Sebastian n'était pas là, je suis sûr que je serai là, à broyer du noir, mais depuis qu'il est là j'ai comme la sensation... D'être soulagé, d'être apaisé, mais cela ne sera sûrement que provisoire. Je lève alors mon regard pour rencontrer celui qui se trouve juste en face de moi. Il sourit de nouveau, pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat de nouveau aussi vite ? Je rebaisse rapidement les yeux et garde mon calme, ce n'est pas si plaisant de sentir le regard de ce gars sur moi mais je n'ai pas à faire comme si cela me perturbait, non loin de là, je m'en fiche complètement... Enfin, je _devrais _. Mais je n'y arrive pas et cela me laisse perplexe, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé en fait ? Je ne comprends pas, si je ne le voulais, j'aurai pu le laisser ainsi et appeler l'entreprise mais alors pourquoi me suis-je refusé à le jeter ?

_ Tu cuisines vraiment bien Ciel, me murmure Sebastian en mangeant à nouveau une part d'omelette.

J'ai l'impression que mon visage s'enflamme à cette déclaration, il croit réellement que c'est le moment de me dire ça alors que je suis en pleine réflexion intense sur mon comportement ? Je laisse échapper un soupir silencieux avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux bien que je sente mon visage se crisper dans la gêne.

_ M-Merci...

Je me maudis pour ma voix faible. Il remarque cette faiblesse et en profite pour rapprocher son visage du mien. Je peux voir à travers ses yeux carmins que mes joues s'empourprent, je garde mes yeux ouvert et me raidis lorsque je sens sa langue sur la commissure de mes lèvres. J'écarquille des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il me... Il me lèche la lèvre... Je rougis encore plus qu'une tomate mûre alors que sa langue passe sur ma lèvre inférieur avant de pénétrer dans ma bouche. Je suis encore plus surpris lorsque je sens sa langue caresser la mienne, pourquoi je suis comme paralysé ? Cela m'agace, soudain, je vois son petit sourire narquois. Il croit vraiment pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître. Dans un petit -j'ai bien dis petit- élan de rage, je lui mords violemment sa langue, je le sens tout de suite se raidir bien que son visage tente de rester impassible. Je me recule rapidement et descends de ma chaise, je lui fais un petit sourire malicieux tandis que le sien se fait neutre, comme s'il voulait contenir sa rage. Il fallait pas me provoquer. Je pars sous son regard surpris, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire face plus longtemps, je sens déjà mon cœur s'emballer en moi. Mon corps jubile lorsque je repense à nouveau à cette langue dans ma bouche... Je me précipite dans la chambre, alors que je l'entends vaguement dire quelque chose, non je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre, je ne veux pas qu'il perturbe à nouveau mon cœur.

Dès que je ferme à clef, je laisse mon souffle s'échapper de mes lèvres, depuis quand je me sens si perturbé quand je suis avec quelqu'un ? Et un homme en plus ? Non, même pas un homme, un robot ! Je soupire, alors que je m'assoie pour m'occuper de ces satanés devoirs, certes, ce n'est pas la chose la plus amusante que j'ai fais de ma vie mais cela m'est bien égal tant que je peux m'éloigner un peu de lui. Mais, n'y vais-je pas un peu fort avec lui ? Non pas que cela m'intéresse, je m'en fiche pas mal de ce robot, mais... Il s'est à peine réveillé, il ne sait pas vraiment où il est et il a besoin de s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement. Est-ce pour cela qu'il veut continuer à vivre avec moi ? Mais pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il tient tellement à rester ici, j'ai envie de savoir, mais cette vérité m'effraie dans un autre sens. Si je le sais, que vais-je faire ? Le rejeter ? Oui, c'est ce que je devrai faire mais pourquoi je ne parviens pas à me résoudre à cette idée ? Pourquoi faut-il que cette chose ne me laisse pas de marbre ?

* * *

_Je le vois partir avec un joli rouge aux joues. Je ne dis rien, je suis encore trop surpris par sa réaction, il faut dire ce qu'y est, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me morde la langue. Ne disons pas que j'ai ressenti une douleur, après tout, je suis un robot, il n'est pas nécessaire pour moi de vous dire que je n'ai rien senti mais le voir partir ainsi m'a touche.. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai envie de rester avec lui, de le toucher à nouveau, de l'embrasser à nouveau et pourtant... Je ne pense pas qu'un robot puisse s'attacher autant que cela à un humain, mais je désire rester avec lui, rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin et lui faire dire ces mots que j'aimerai tellement entendre. Je le désire hardiment et cela m'effraie, je ne tiens pas tellement à me lier à lui mais quand je vois cette petite mine enfantine... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Est-ce vraiment ça ? Un sentiment amoureux ? Pourtant je suis un être artificiel, est-ce qu'un être tel que moi est capable de ressentir des choses comme les humains ? Je n'en ai pourtant jamais entendu parler..._

_Je laisse un soupir bruyant passer aux travers de mes lèvres, il n'a même pas fini de manger. Je ne vais pas jeter toute cette nourriture, surtout que ce serait un gâchis et du gaspillage pour un enfant de son âge. Il a peut-être des boîtes vides, autant chercher au lieu de rester aussi pensif. Je fouille alors toute la cuisine, voyant les ustensiles, les différents appareils à leurs place. Ainsi, je pourrai faire la cuisine, maintenant que je connais tous les emplacements. De plus, il a des boîtes, c'est parfait, je mets toute la nourriture dans une des boîtes et le mets dans le frigo avant de m'attaquer à la vaisselle. Étrangement, cela me fait du bien de ressenti l'eau couler lentement entre mes doigts, j'aime ce contact qui glisse si facilement sur mes mains. Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur l'eau, repensant à Ciel, on pourrait dire que Ciel ressemble à l'eau... Il me fait sentir bien à ses côtés bien qu'il semble être un petit garçon capricieux, pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui est vraiment tendre dans ces gestes et faits, j'aime le voir ainsi même si on ne se connaît que très peu. Je ferme le robinet ayant fini la vaisselle et regarde la porte derrière laquelle il s'est enfermé. Allons le taquiner un peu, cela peut-être toujours amusant, surtout que je dois trouver un moyen pour rester ici, je n'ai franchement pas envie de quitter son appartement... Je frappe à la porte et bizarrement, il n'y a personne, je suis légèrement surpris, peut-être s'est-il endormis... Je fais quoi ? J'entre ? Hm... Oui, allons y, je pourrais toujours trouver un prétexte comme: je voulais encore te poser des questions ou un truc dans le genre. Je cherche un couteau dans la cuisine et le met à la serrure. Un petit clic se fait entendre dans le salon silencieux alors que j'ouvre doucement la porte. Je regarde sa chambre, elle est plutôt petite mais elle est assez bien... Je suppose. J'entre et le cherche du regard, je peux le voir endormi -complètement avachie- sur son bureau, je laisse échapper un petit ricanement alors que je me rapproche à pas de loup vers lui. Il est profondément endormis._

_**«...L-Lizzy...»**_

_J'écarquille des yeux alors que des perles d'eau coulent lentement sur ses belles joues de porcelaine, je suis pris d'un sentiment désagréable alors que je comprends parfaitement que ce prénom est celle de sa petite amie, ou plutôt de son **ex**-petite amie. Pourquoi je me sens aussi étourdie ? Il renifle disgracieusement, me faisant ainsi étirer un petit sourire, il est vraiment adorable. Je l'embrasse sur le haut de son crâne, inhalant la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Il gigote légèrement, je le porte pour le mettre dans son lit, bleu royal. _

_«Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive Ciel, je serai toujours là pour effacer ces larmes qui sont tiennes...»_

* * *

Je me réveille avec une étrange sensation, comme si la douce chaleur de quelqu'un s'était subitement envolé, me faisant légèrement frissonner. Je frotte mes paupières, qu'est-ce que je faisais avant de m'assoupir ? Je me relève, ah oui... Je faisais mes devoirs, mais... Comment se fait-il que je sois dans mon lit ? … C'est _lui_ j'en mettrai ma main à couper, c'est lui qui a dû me déplacer, il a dû rentrer dans ma chambre et me déposer dans le lit. Je suis sûr qu'il est entré de force, mais alors pourquoi le verrou est toujours tourné ? Aurait-il pensé à refermer la porte à clef ? Si c'est ça, je sens déjà la moquerie venir... Je soupire, cette petite sieste m'a fait un grand bien en tout cas, cela a su calmer tous mes tourments envers lui ou du moins pour le moment. Je m'étire, faisant craquer certaines articulations, avant de me lever mais ma vue se trouble et je sens mes jambes me lâcher, oh non, je vais tomber... Pourtant, je sens deux bras m'enlacer, accompagnés d'un petit soupir bruyant, je fronce des sourcils alors que je daigne à le regarder. Il me regarde aussi, avec son air faussement contrarié.

«_ Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention non ?

_ Non. Parce que je ne t'ai rien demandé donc pas besoin de me faire la morale.

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

_ Rien, je visite la maison.»

Mes yeux se plissent, il veut vraiment que je gobe un mensonge aussi gros que ça ? Non mais, je ne suis pas Alois non plus... Je le vois sourire, je recourbe alors mes lèvres dans un air contrarié avant de m'éloigner de sa chaleur. Cette chaleur... Elle m'a réconforté, je me sens légèrement rougir à cette pensée.

« _ Bon, tu ne veux pas partir ? J'ai le droit à ma propre intimité non ?» continuai-je froidement alors que je retourne sur mon bureau.

«_ … Tu te sens seul Ciel ?»me répond-il avec une voix étrangement envoûtante.

Je me retourne pour faire face, sentant ma sang bouillonner en moi, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? J'ai toujours été seul alors cette solitude est la seule chose qui puisse me convenir, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il a raison ? Non, je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu, ce n'est pas ainsi que doit se comporter un Phantomhive. Je me redresse avec lui fit un regard extrêmement sérieux, ce n'est pas un inconnu qui va parvenir à me comprendre.

«_ Me sentir seul ? Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti, je suis né avec et cela n'a pu que me satisfaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni même de ta compagnie, je me sens bien ainsi.

_ … Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir réveillé si tu ne voulais pas ma compagnie ?

_ … Je t'ai réveillé... Dans le seul but que tu puisses ressentir la même chose que moi.»

Il me regarde surpris, je suis moi-même surpris par ce mensonge que j'ai laissé échapper entre mes lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette discussion prenne une telle tournure. Je le vois froncer gracieusement des sourcils avant de poursuivre avec un air intrigué qui lui sied à merveille.

«_ La même chose que toi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Oh, c'est simple... j'ai juste envie de me servir de toi afin de pouvoir éviter de faire de nouveaux erreurs. Si tu deviens comme moi, je pourrais voir ton parcours et par la même occasion, voir là où tu as trébuché. Ainsi, je ne pourrai ne pas refaire la même erreur. Je ne t'ai réveillé que pour mon propre profit.»

Il me regarde à nouveau surpris alors que je garde toujours mon air sérieux et sinistre... Tous ces mots ne sont pas tellement faux mais pourquoi cela sonne si mensongère dans ma tête ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement de mal à garder mon calme quand je suis avec lui ?

«_ ... Je vois...

_ Bon, si tu as compris, alors maintenant sors d'ici, j'ai encore des choses à finir ici.

_ Je vais moi aussi mettre les choses au clair si tu peux me permettre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si j'ai voulu rester ici, c'est parce que j'ai moi aussi besoin de toi, je vais aussi me servir de toi. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas me montrer aussi égoïste, je vais être bien pire. Je vais me servir de toi pour ressentir cette humanité, pour me sentir vivant. Et lorsque j'en serai satisfait, je détruirai cette vie paisible qui est tienne, je détruirai cette solitude qui est tienne et te ferai vivre sous le visage d'un vrai humain, je te ferai ressentir ces sentiments et tu m'en remercieras.»

L'appréhension doit se lire sur mon visage après une telle tirade, ah oui... Il veut tenter de m'entraîner dans ce petit cycle humain ? Qu'il tente, je ne me laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement, peu importe contre qui je dois me battre, je gagnerai quoi qu'il arrive. Je vois un petit rictus se former sur son visage, je lui fais moi aussi un sourire hautain avant de me rapprocher de lui.

«_ Très bien, eh bien voyons qui de nous deux parviendra à faire tomber l'autre.

_ … J'accepte ce défi, my Lord.»

Il me regarde avec une petite lueur d'amusement avant de rapidement s'en aller, me laissant de nouveau seul dans cette pièce. Subitement, tout est devenu plus froid, la chaleur de cette pièce s'est évanouie au même moment où il est parti, la seule source de chaleur qui réchauffait cette chambre, une bouffée de nostalgie s'empreigne en moi, c'est bien rare... Je soupire avant de retourner à mes occupations, je n'ai pas envie de penser à nouveau à cette discussion, de ne plus sentir son odeur, ni entendre sa voix, ni voir son visage... Je veux retourner dans mes ténèbres et être complètement englouti dans cette pénombre pour ne plus tenter de m'échapper à cette réalité... _**Je veux rester seul à jamais...**_ Je ne veux plus me rapprocher de qui que ce soit, je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit même si cela signifie supprimer toutes parts d'humanités en moi.

* * *

Un autre tonnerre tombe du ciel et laisse sa fureur gronder derrière ma fenêtre... C'est gênant, mais je ne parviens pas à m'endormir, ayant une crainte de ces orages bien bruyants. J'ai horreur de ces bruits et de cette lumière qui m'effraient chaque nuit, les tempêtes frappant avec rage mes pauvres vitres, prêtes à se briser d'un instant à un autre. Je suis sous la couverture, tremblotant, sentant la peur s'encrer dans mes muscles qui commencent à être engourdis. Je ne veux plus les entendre mais plus je tente de me boucher les oreilles et plus je les entends se rapprocher. J'ai peur et cela m'agace de l'avouer. Un autre éclair se fait entendre alors que je sursaute, me faisant tomber du lit. Pourquoi à un moment pareille ? Je regarde l'heure, il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin... J'ai envie de sentir quelque chose qui me réconforte mais dans mon état, je ne fais que trembler, je parviens à peine à me relever. Je n'arriverai donc jamais à surmonter cette peur ? Je n'ai pas envie de céder, surtout à lui, mais si cela continue, je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir... Je soupire avant de tenter de retrouver une respiration calme, je dois pouvoir-

Un autre éclair !

Je laisse un autre cri m'échapper, alors que je suis sur le bord de la crise cardiaque, je n'aime pas ces nuits orageuses qui me rappellent de très mauvais souvenirs. Je me relève rapidement et me précipite vers la chambre des invités. Cependant, le poing qui s'est levé s'est arrêté, ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

C'est humiliant.

Je ne veux pas me rapprocher davantage de lui, mais là, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence, ce-ce n'est pas comme si je lui demandais de l'aide ou quoi que ce soit non ? La pluie frappe fort et mon cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante, si ça continue, je ne pourrai plus tenir. Mais je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'abdique. Le tonnerre gronde fortement, me faisant ressentir une nouvelle vague de peur, dans un geste pressé, je frappe rapidement, fortement la porte, il doit m'entendre et m'ouvrir, il doit venir... Sinon... Sinon...

« Ciel ?» dit-il en se précipitant alors que ses yeux s'ouvre avec surprise.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement alors que je commence à bégayer, je ne sais comment lui dire, sans qu'il croit qu'il y ait un sous entendu. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, en espérant qu'il comprenne mais ce crétin ne comprend rien et me regarde toujours avec cet d'ahuri. J'allais ouvrir de nouveau ma bouche quand un éclair tombe près de l'appartement, faisant illuminer tout la pièce. Pris de peur, j'ai sauté sur lui, me blottissant contre lui alors que je parviens à entendre un autre grondement. J'ai peur, et cette fois, il l'a bien senti. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la honte en tremblant ainsi alors que c'est n'est qu'un simple orage mais je n'y peux rien... J'ai toujours eu une peur bleu de ces satanés tempêtes.

«_ Tu as peur Ciel ?», me demande-t-il dans un ricanement.

Je vais le tuer alors que je le serre plus contre moi, si je peux l'étouffer, ce serait bien...

«_ L-La ferme... C-C'est juste... Qu'il fait froid...»

Il soupire, comprenant le mensonge et que mon orgueil avait pris déjà un sacré coup. C'est vraiment un sale type ce mec... Mais je ne sais pourquoi, il parvient à calmer mes peurs, il parvient à me chambouler ou à me stabiliser et cela me perturbe, on se connaît à peine. Je ne sais plus quoi penser à présent. Un autre éclair tombe sur le sol, me forçant à le serrer encore plus contre moi, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gamin comme ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gêné, je n'aime pas me montrer dans cet état de faiblesse, ça ne me ressemble pas !

«_ Dans ce cas, je vais te réchauffer Ciel.»

Il relève mon visage et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me raidis au contact de ces lèvres. Il laisse sa main glisser sur mon dos alors qu'il me soulève en me prenant les jambes. Son baiser est doux et chaleureux et j'en suis surpris à vouloir lui en demander plus, j'ai envie de plus, je me sens tellement étrange avec lui que je me sens rougir dans ce baiser. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et je le sens se déplacer pour me poser délicatement dans son lit. Le lit était encore un peu tiède, mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, non mon regard est obnubilé par ce regard de flammes, il caresse tendrement ma joue avant de laisser ses doigts glisser sur mes lèvres. Il repose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les mienne dans cette même délicatesse, je l'enlace dans une étreinte chaleureuse, ces cheveux corbeaux sont si doux. Je sens alors ces mains glisser sous mon haut, je brise rapidement le baiser alors qu'il continue toujours à me sourire.

«_ Je-Je ne veux pas _**le**_ faire !», criais-je dans la crainte qui prenait possession de mon corps.

«_ Mais qui a dis que j'allais _**le**_ faire ?

_ Si c'est le cas, retire tes mains !

_ Non, je veux juste te réchauffer et puis, j'aime bien la sensation de ta peau sous la mienne.

_ P-Pervers !

_ Je pense que le plus pervers de nous deux, c'est toi.

_ Que-

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui a cru que j'allais te _le _faire ?»

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il comprend que je suis gêné par ces propos, il m'énerve, ce n'est franchement pas le moment. Un autre éclair vient alors briser l'ambiance tendue et je me remets à trembloter sans le vouloir. Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse à nouveau, j'ai peur... J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver, si je continue à me laisser aller avec lui, j'ai peur de ces sentiments qui arrivent tels une tempête dans mon cœur. Ses mains passent sous mon dos et je me sens frémir à ce contact, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je vais le tuer. Soudain, en un mouvement brusque, il me retourne et je me retrouve au dessus de lui. Il brise le contact de nos lèvres et les repose sur mon front, un petit grondement joue encore dans l'air, je pose ma tête contre sa nuque et inspire profondément son odeur. Je le sens caresser ma tête tandis que son autre main -toujours sous mon haut d'ailleurs- glisse lentement sur mon dos. Étrangement, ce geste m'apaise et je parviens enfin à détendre mon corps qui était complètement crispé.

_**Dors Ciel... Je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi...**_

Sous la douce mélodie de sa voix, je m'endors lentement, doucement, sous sa douce chaleur. Sebastian... Pourquoi es-tu le seul à me rendre dans un tel état ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre que maintenant ! Cependant, j'ai été privé d'ordinateur... Et le chapitre ne put être finit qu'aujourd'hui... Je suis encore désolée... J'espère cependant que cette suite vous plaira et veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je ne voulais plus tellement vous faire patienter... D'ailleurs, j'ai inclu une surprise à la fin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! ^^ Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui m'encourage et commente cette fic ! ^^

* * *

**schaeffer**: la voila ! Et désolée du retard...

**Lady lisa-chan: **Merci beaucoup Lisa-chan ! ça me fait très plaisir ! ! L'idée vient d'ayu-onee-sama, tu peux lui en remercier x) Merci énormément, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

**yuuki-miisakii:** Voila la suite ! ^^ En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! =)

**ayumuri-chan:** ... Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulait ça XD Bref, merci, bonne lecture à toi ^^

**celeste31:** Ah, ben c'est Ciel écoute x3 Ah ah ! On veut tous un petit ami qui cuisine de bon plats ~ Il est toujours délicats ce cher Ciel ! D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il est pas un peu OOC... D'accord, je vais corriger dès que je peux. XD Mais Ciel aime sa dignité, et c'est ce qui le perdra XP Je voulais faire comme tu le penses, mais Ayu-nee-sama m'a dit "TROP CLICHE ! CHANGE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !" XD Donc j'ai fais ainsi ! XD Oui, mais Ciel est très poli mais il faut pas trop lui demander Xp Ah ah, ça tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisirs ! ^^

**Lie-Angel:** Merci ! Mais l'idée appartient à Ayu-nee-sama ^^ Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^

**BlueTsuki-Bezarius: **Oh c'est super gentil ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'on s'attache aux personnages parce qu'ils sont assez différents des originaux... Donc ça m'inquiétait un peu... Merci encore, la voici finalement, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^^

**Paquerrete:** Merci beaucoup x3 Voici la suite !

**mangakadu14:** C'est sûr, mais après, ça perd tout son charme X3 Contente que cela te plaise tant ! ^^ Voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une sortie n'est pas forcément une bonne chose...

Hm... Je me sens bien dans ce lit bien moelleux et chaud. Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le mien, il dégage bien trop de chaleur mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être, j'aime vraiment cette sensation, cette douce chaleur me berçant dans les songes du sommeil. Cependant, il faut bien que toute bonne chose ait une fin, je dois me réveiller, il faut que je me réveille, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Bien que mes paupières me soient encore extrêmement lourdes, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux avant de les refermer brusquement. La lumière est encore trop forte... J'ouvre de nouveau, cette fois je cligne rapidement mes paupières, m'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce qui m'est inconnu. Je fronce des sourcils, ces draps ne sont les miens, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis où ? Je me relève lentement de ma position initial et tourne la tête de droite à gauche. C'est bien comme je le pensais, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais où suis-je alors ? Je soupire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier déjà ? Soudain, je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Je sursaute presque lorsque je vois un jeune homme fort souriant, c'est qui lui ?

«_ Bien dormi Ciel ?», me demande-t-il subitement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je plisse des yeux, comment ça bien dormi ? Il semble comprendre ma confusion et soupire, je fronce des sourcils. Quand subitement, je me rappelle de la journée d'hier. Je m'étais un peu pris la tête avec ce robot pas net et je me suis retrouvé à dormir avec lui cette nuit à cause de cette fichue tempête. Je sens mes joues se chauffer légèrement, c'est vraiment ridicule, comment ai(je pu me laisser aller ainsi alors que mon but est de le renvoyer ? On dirait presque que je fais en sorte qu'il reste ici... Je secoue légèrement la tête, non... Cela ne peut pas être possible. Je soupire et remet quelques cheveux en place d'un revers de la main.

«_ Mouais... Bof», dis-je avec las, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Un petit sourire orne alors ses lèvres, comme s'il allait pouvoir m'avoir, faut pas rêver ! Je le regarde ce rapprocher de moi, tel un félin ayant repéré sa proie et étrangement... je frémis mais je garde mon visage stoïque, il ne faut pas que je me laisse faire.

«_ Pourtant, tu semblais **extrêmement** bien dormir _dans mes bras_, poursuis-t-il en déposant un plateau près de moi.»

Je rougis encore plus lorsque je l'entends bien appuyer sur chaque mot, ce qu'il peut être agaçant des fois ! J'ai vraiment dormi dans ces bras ? C'est pas vrai, et le pire, c'est qu'il en profite ! Je soupire avant de faire claquer ma langue dans un excès de rage, il a de la chance d'être un robot, sinon je l'aurai détruit... Je regarde le plateau alors que je le vois s'éloigner un peu de moi, il va où ? J'ai bien vite ma réponse lorsque je le vois s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mon cœur bat anormalement vite alors que par réflexe, je m'éloigne un peu de lui, ne voulant pas le toucher. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne dans le lit. Je regarde minutieusement le plateau, tien ? Il m'a fait un petit-déjeuné et me l'a apporté au lit... C'est vraiment gentil de sa part bien qu'il ne fut pas obligé de le faire pourtant. Je le regarde, croisant son regard ardant, je déglutis difficilement, le voyant me regarder avec le plus sérieux de monde. Je suis un peu gêné, mais je ne baisse pas mon regard, je ne vais quand même pas laisser un robot faire la loi ! Je vois alors ses douces lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire, chose qui ne me laissa pas vraiment de marbre et cela m'énerve un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me perturbe à ce point ? Sa main vient alors caresser la mienne qui est crispé, je suis surpris par ce geste délicat. Je la décrispe lentement, remarquant ses longs doigts caresser l'articulation de chaque phalange de ma petite main. Je rougis un peu, c'est quoi cette atmosphère subitement ? Il me retourne rapidement le visage, me détournant du regard nos deux mains avant de fondre sur mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Je reste scotché... Surpris par ce geste brusque... Je me laisse faire, pourquoi est-ce que je reste à ce point inactif ?! Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Il se retire rapidement et je m'empourpre un peu plus, mais il enchaîne en plus ! Il commence à me prendre dans ses bras, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Bon, il faut que je bouge, allez, c'est pas si dure de donner un coup de poing au ventre non ?! -non, je ne suis pas violent- Je respire difficilement avant de finalement le repousser légèrement. Il se laisse faire et me regarde tendrement, surtout accompagné d'un petit sourire qui fait tout son charme. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme cependant aucun son ne sort, pourquoi ma voix se bloque-t-elle ? Il me frotte affectueusement la tête avant de partir rapidement, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Je reste encore surpris par ce comportement. C'était quoi tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je rougis à ce point ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, j'ai enfin l'impression de respirer, rah... C'est si humiliant, comment ai-je pu me laisser faire ainsi ? Je tourne légèrement les yeux pour revoir le plateau. Bon, autant manger, sinon ce serait du gâchis... Je prends un croissant et le mets en bouche, c'est bon... Voir un peu trop... Comment ça se fait ? Est-ce que... Ce serait lui qui... ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme ça ?! Satané cœur... _**Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui parvient à faire battre mon cœur ainsi ?**_

Comment en avons-t-on pu en arriver là ? Cette question ne cesse de me trotter en tête, comment ? Pourquoi donc suis-je dehors avec ce satané robot, en train de regarder les magasins de la ville ?! Quelqu'un peut me le dire ? Je n'avais franchement pas prévue de sortir, surtout que c'est Dimanche, out est fermé, mais cette idiot de Sebastian a voulu sortir et pourquoi moi j'ai accepté comme un idiot ? Je laisse échapper un soupir, je sens que cette journée va être de nouveau longue... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse ? Je rougis un peu, non, ce n'était que de la curiosité rien de plus, il faut que je cesse de penser à ce genre de chose.

«_ Ciel ! Regarde, il y a un photomaton ! Et si on se prenait en photo ?», déclare-t-il subitement, me faisant sortir de mes songes.

«_ Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai ce genre de-

_ Il faut bien immortaliser ce moment car après tout, c'est notre premier "rendez vous".»

Je rougis à la fin de cette phrase, non, on ne sort pas ensemble ! Il croit sérieusement que je suis amoureux de lui ? Faut qu'il arrête là ! Mais avant même que j'ai pu prononcer un mot, il me pousse – Jette plutôt- dans la cabine et s'incruste. Je tente de me débattre quand il pointe du doit l'écran, je rougis en voyant son sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me laisse faire au final, sentant sa main se mettre sur mon épaule pour nous rapprocher un peu et être mieux dans le champs. Je rougis encore plus, si ça continue comme ça, il risque d'entendre les battements de mon cœur.

«_ Allez, souris un peu !

_ Pas envie...», dis-je dans une moue boudeuse.

Je l'entends ricaner alors que le flash fait son apparition. Je regarde l'écran et voit son sourire, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je me le trimbale ?

Nous sortons finalement de la cabine de photo, je parviens de nouveau à respirer normalement, ça m'énerve, je ne voulais pas sortir...

«_ Regarde Ciel, tu as une drôle de tête dessus.», décrète le brun avec un sourire qui lui va plutôt bien.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et poursuis ma route, ne prêtant même pas attention à la feuille. C'était contre ma volonté, et cela m'énerve, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois contraint à faire des choses de ce genre ? Lizzy aussi aimait faire des photos... Je stoppe net, me rappelant des photos qu'on avait prises, des rires qu'on a eu... J'ai mal, tellement mal, je l'aimais vraiment, c'était rare que je sois amoureux de quelqu'un et … Elle a tout brisé, cela m'agace tellement mais je peux sentir mes larmes. Elles sont sur le point de déborder de mes yeux, mais je me refuse, non ce n'est pas comme si c'était si important, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tellement envie de pleurer ?

«_ Ciel ? Ciel ?», murmure doucement Sebastian.

Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, trop absorbé par mes fragments de mémoires. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter cette séparation... Subitement, je sens mon bras être tiré, je lève mon regard et vois finalement Sebastian. Il semble soucieux mais je n'en suis pas sûr vu que ma vision est encore floue... Il se penche et s'apprête à m'embrasser, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je devrai le repousser mais je désire ce baiser, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai envie de sentir sa chaleur contre moi car elle me réconforte... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ainsi ? Je commence alors à tendre mes bras pour l'enlacer alors que je le vois réduire la distance qui nous sépare.

_**Ciel ?**_

Soudain, j'ai un déclic et le repousse violemment, ce qui le surpris tout autant, mais je m'en fiche. Cette voix... C'est... Lizzy... Elle me regarde surprise, avant de reprendre un sourire. Mince, est-ce qu'elle m'aurait vu sur le point de l'embrasser ? Je me sens gêné mais elle se rapproche rapidement de moi, cette fois elle ne me prends pas dans ces bras comme d'habitude, non tout à changé entre nous après tout...

«_ C'est rare de te voir dehors Ciel ! Comment vas-tu ?», me demande-t-elle avec une voix enjouée.

Alors elle compte faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'est ainsi ? Il n'y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit entre nous c'est ça ?! Je serre la mâchoire, non seulement j'ai mal mais cette colère ronge mon cœur, je ne sais plus ce que je fais... Elle se baisse pour plonger son regard émeraude dans mes yeux, je contracte un peu plus ma mâchoire, je n'arrive pas à parler, non je ne peux pas...

«Est-ce que tout va bien ?», poursuis-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

Les larmes sont sur le point de déborder, elle me manque, j'ai envie de retourner dans le passé, j'ai envie qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se sépare ? Sait-elle à quel point ce geste me fait souffrir ? Les plaies de mon cœur s'ouvrent et je ne sais comment les guérir. Elle se rapproche un peu plus, avec cet air inquiet, ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu es trop gentille et cette gentille est en train de me détruire ? Est-ce que tu le sais au moins ? J'essaie d'ouvrir ma bouche mais rien ne sort. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens brisé à ce point ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me détruise à ce point ? J'allais prendre sa main et lui demander la raison de notre séparation, lui demander si on ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour se remettre ensemble mais une main vient alors s'imposer dans mon champs de vision tandis qu'une autre vient s'enrouler autour de mon ventre pour m'attirer vers un corps chaud. Je suis surpris par ce geste, qu'est-ce que... C'est... Sebastian ?

«_ Je vous prierai de ne plus vous approcher ainsi de Ciel, il est à moi et je ne le laisserai à personne», annonce le ténébreux avec une voix sérieuse mais froide.

Je ne vois pas très bien la scène étant donné que la main de Sebastian me bouche la vue mais je parviens à voir la surprise de lizzy dans ses yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin raconte encore ?!

«_ Ça ne va pas dire des trucs pareilles ?! Elle a sûrement compris de travers ! ! ! Heureusement que j'ai pu arranger la situation ! ! ! Mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris de dire ça sale crétin ? ! !», hurlais-je en jetant violemment mon écharpe contre mon parquet.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié, heureusement que Lizzy n'a rien dis et a dis que ce n'était rien. Bien que cela m'a permit de lui reparler calmement, comment a-t-il pu dire une ânerie pareille ?! Non mais sérieusement, je suis tellement énervé que je pourrai le tuer et en plus il garde le silence ? Je peux sentir son regard derrière mon dos mais peu importe, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, c'est qu'un robot ! Il vient à peine de se réveiller, et voilà qu'il se croit tout permis ! Il m'énerve vraiment ! !

«Réponds ! Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?!», criai-je en serrant les poings.

Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux pas savoir quel expression il a sur son visage, je n'ai pas envie de le voir, il m'a assez gonflé ainsi. Si je le regarde, je risque de le frapper.

«_**... Parce que je t'aime**_.», répond-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Mon cœur rate un battement à cette réponse, pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ainsi ? Non, ce n'est pas le moment de réagir ainsi !

«_Tu te fous de moi en plus ?! Tu n'es qu'un robot, on ne se connaît pas ! ! Tu n'as pas à jeter ces mots ainsi ! ! ! Tu es vraiment stupide, je ne comprends ! Tu mens mais je ne vais pas laisser passer-

_ _**Je t'aime.**_

_ Mais arrête avec ça ! C'est faux, un robot ne ressent rien, ceci n'est qu'un mensonge !»

Je sens soudainement ces bras m'enlacer, je rougis avant de tenter de m'en séparer mais sa prise est si forte, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, peu importe l'énergie que j'y mets. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il ainsi ?

«_ _**Je t'aime...**_», susurre-t-il aux creux de mon oreille, ce qui me fait frémir, « Il est vrai que je suis un robot mais peu importe ce que tu dis, j'ai un cœur et je ressens comme vous les humains. Je peux les dire ces mots à toi et à toi seul car tu es le seul qui fasse ainsi battre mon cœur.»

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi alors que je sens son souffle se heurter contre la peau de ma nuque. Je déglutis difficilement, sentant toute la haine s'évanouir lentement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parvient à me calmer ainsi... ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots me réconfortent ?

«_ Si j'ai réagis ainsi, c'est par simple jalousie... Je suis le genre de personne à être extrêmement possessif, je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir ainsi, surtout quand il s'agit de toi... Tu sais, j'avais remarqué à quel point tu souffrais à cause d'elle, tu ne cesses de pleurer dans ton sommeil pour elle. Sache que cela m'affecte énormément. N'oublie jamais ces mots Ciel, _**peu importe comment tu me considères, même si je deviens son substituts à ses yeux, cela me convient car cela me prouve que j'ai une place dans ton cœur. Mais moi, je ne te ferai jamais souffrir comme elle, je te ferai oublier cette douleur, alors ne regarde que moi Ciel... Ne pense qu'à moi... Tu n'as plus à être celui qui aime, tu dois être celui qui doit être aimé.**_»

Sa tirade... M'a fait chaud au cœur... Bien que ce soit gênant, je ne pensais pas entendre un jour ces mots, ces mots que j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps... Mon visage doit être si rouge en cet instant mais qu'importe, ces mots savent apaiser ma douleur et je ne sais quoi dire. Je le sens resserrer son étreinte alors que sa tête bascule sur mon épaule, m'embrassant la nuque. Je frémis à la sensation alors mes mains montent lentement pour rencontrer les siennes. Pourquoi est-il si chaud ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si gentil avec moi ? Si ça continue... Je ne pourrai plus résister... Est-ce que je vais finir par tomber amoureux de lui ? Je me le demande... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de croire en ces mots ? Il continue ses baisers alors que je me penche pour lui laisser plus de place. J'ai envie de croire en ces mots, dîtes-moi que je le peux... J'ai le droit n'est-ce pas ?

«_ Se... Sebastian...», prononçais-je dans un souffle.

_Oui ?

_ … Ne... Ne me lâche pas... Continue de m'enlacer... Ainsi... Réconforte moi...

_ Bien.»

Je rougis encore plus alors qu'une de ses mains commence à remonter lentement, effleurant l'un de mes tétons, un halètement s'échappe de mes lèvres, j'ai honte. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis un truc comme ça ? C'est vraiment idiot de ma part... Mais je me laisse faire, c'est agréable, cette chaleur près de moi. Sa main arrive à ma nuque et de ses longs doigts, il me fait tourner lentement la tête pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire, me retournant complètement pour goûter ses lèvres alors que mes mains glissent sur ses boutons. Je commence à déboutonner son manteau, il en fait de même pour moi alors qu'il continue de m'embrasser avec toute la passion qui lui était donné. Je recule d'un pas tandis qu'il avance et nous continuons ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ers la porte de ma chambre. Il n'a pratiquement pas lâché mes lèvres, continuant de jouer avec ma langue dans ce ballet passionné. Je parviens enfin à faire tomber sa satané veste, lui envoie la mienne valser dans l'autre pièce, mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mes pensées s'embrouillent alors qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, me faisant perdre pied, il faut que j'arrête si ça continue comme ça... Mais je n'y arrive pas, ces baisers sont beaucoup trop passionnés, je me perds dans le plaisir. Ma main glisse contre le bois, je cherche désespérément la poignée alors qu'il me pousse un peu plus. Cette fois je la trouve et la fit descendre, nous faisant basculer violemment à l'intérieur de ma chambre, il m'attrape par le dos, m'empêchant de tomber et nous permettant ainsi de continuer le baiser. Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Comment la situation a pu virer ainsi ? Il continue de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche alors qu'il me soulève pour aller sur le lit. Nous nous dévorons les lèvres, je gémis contre sa bouche alors que je le sens s'exciter encore plus, il brise notre baiser pour me laisser respirer, je halète lentement, tout comme lui tandis que je le vois déboutonner rapidement sa chemise. Je déglutis difficilement, il ne faut pas que nous... Il reprend d'assaut mes lèvres et m'emporte dans un plaisir indescriptible... Sebastian... Je n'ai que son nom en tête, alors que mes mains parcourent son torse dénudés, Seigneur... C'est si bon... Il m'enivre complètement avec ces baisers... je sens ses mains déboutonner mon haut avant de le retirer. Il a une folle envie de moi mais je parviens pas à calmer mes ardeurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il sait aussi bien embrasser ? Ma main vint caresser ma joue alors que j'enlace sa nuque de mes deux bras. Sa langue ressort de ma bouche pour plonger toujours plus profondément, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il faut qu'on arrête... Mais je n'arrive pas ! Je tente tant bien que mal de me calmer mais avec lui en face de moi. Je me laisse finalement faire, me laissant à ses baisers _**amoureux**_.

_**Je t'aime... Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme Ciel...**_

Je crois rêver... Ces mots, je ne cesserai de les chérir, ces mots qui montrent que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer... Je parviens enfin à les entendre et ces mots finissent par détruire mes dernières pensées voulant m'opposer à lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après un accord, nous avons décidé Ayumuri, ma cousine, et moi-même, de poster nos fics respectives pour Noël ! ^^ Donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! =) Au fait, Ayumuri a une page Facebook pour justement que vous puissiez la suivre car elle poste ces travaux et annonce ces suites et tout ! ^^ Voici le lien (enlevez les espaces): http : pages / Ayumuri / 358720450886682 (je sais pas si c'est bon, mais sinon taper Ayumuri sur Facebook et vous la trouverez facilement ^^) Bonne lecture et passez de bonne fêtes ! ^^

**sasunekodessin:** Merci ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira

**belladu57: **Merci ! ^^

Twilight-and-BlackButler: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ^^

**Alice L. Nightray: **Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas regardé ce manga donc je peux pas te dire... Mais si tu le dis ^^' Ah c'est une bonne question ! Je n'en ai aucune idée ! XD Désolée pour ce OOC... Mais je suis contente que tu aimes cette suite ^^ J'espère que celle-la va te plaire ! =)

**Puricute: **Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me touchent ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! =)

**Ayumuri-chan: **Ah ah ! C'est toi qui m'a enseigné ça alors je l'applique ! ;p D'accord, je tâcherai d'y faire un peu plus attention ^^ Merci en tout cas cousine ! =)

**celeste31:** Ah ben oui ! C'était obligé ! ^^ Oui désolée pour les fautes... Ah ah ! C'est marrant hein ! XD Ce rôle d'inversement, je trouve ça drôle moi ! lol Eh ouais... Lizzy disons qu'elle pensait que Ciel était plus fort, c'est pour ça je pense. Oui normal quoi XD Mais ça fait trop, je viens à ta rescousse, ne t'inquiète pas ! :p Eh ouais... Sebastian, il en dis de belle chose ! ^^ Ah pour le Lemon tu verras par toi-même ! =) Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ^^

**Lady lisa-chan:** Ah contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus (j'essaierai de répondre à tes messages un peu plus tard ^^') Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment mais c'est Ayu qui me donnent les idées en fait... Enfin bon, je ne me rabaisse pas en tout cas ! Je sais même plus ce que je dis, enfin bref, voilà la suite ! XD

** :** Ah ben ça tu verras ;p

* * *

Chapitre 4: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?...

Sa langue vient caresser la mienne, je gémis son nom alors que je ne parviens plus à réfléchir correctement, je sens que si on continue, cela risque de déraper et on ne pourra plus retourner en arrière. Mais pourtant, cela ne me dérange pas tellement finalement, j'ai envie de lui, tout comme lui. Est-ce mal de penser ainsi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais seuls ses baisers parviennent à occuper mon esprit. Finalement, sa langue vient sur ma nuque, je laisse échapper un halètement alors que ses lèvres se posent finalement sur un endroit et aspire lentement, me laissant sûrement un suçon. Je respire lentement, je n'arrive plus vraiment à voir ce qui se passe...

Quand quelqu'un sonne, nous faisant sortir tout les deux de nos mondes. Il me regarde de ses yeux sombres alors que je continue à haleter, est-ce qu'il m'incite à aller ouvrir ? Je tente de calmer ma respiration alors qu'il se penche, par réflexe je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur qu'il reprenne ses baisers et qu'on ne parvienne plus à s'arrêter. Mais à ma grande surprise c'est un baiser sur le front, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir, pourquoi est-il aussi attentionné ?

«_ Tu devrais aller ou-»

Quand on entend la porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même. ET MINCE ! J'ai oublié de fermer la porte à clef ! En plus, les manteaux sont jetés n'importe où ! Cela peut porter à confusion ! Certes, c'est peut-être ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire mais quand même ! Je me relève rapidement, alors qu'il s'assoie, ramassant mon haut avant de me l'envoyer. Je l'attrape et le remets rapidement, défroissant un peu les plis du t-shirt. J'allais sortir quand je tourne mon regard vers Sebastian qui semble légèrement contrarié... Je rougis un peu, je suis vraiment heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui nous ait interrompu. Il semble remarquer mon regard et souris, je rougis un peu plus, comment ai-je pu me laisser aller ainsi ?!

«_ OY ! ! ! CIEL ! ! ! ! ! T'ES OÙ ? !», crie subitement l'intrus.

Oh pétard... C'est Alois ! Sebastian me fait un signe de la main, m'invitant à aller rejoindre le petit blond. En conséquence, j'acquiesce de la tête et m'en vais rapidement, ce que c'est gênant, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'embrasserait ainsi un jour. Bon allez, il faut que je me calme, sinon, Alois va encore en profiter. Je le vois soulever le couvercle de ma poubelle et regarder à l'intérieur... Non mais il est sérieux là ? Il croit vraiment que je peux être dans une poubelle ? Je soupire avant de tousser, interceptant son attention. Il se retourne alors et me donne un grand sourire qui ne m'enchante pas mais alors là pas du tout.

«_ Ciel ! Ben t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout moi !», crie-t-il en me sautant dessus.

«_ Et toi, pourquoi tu t'incruste chez moi comme ça ?!», lui hurlais-je en tentant de me séparer de ses bras super collants.

«_ Tu n'avais qu'à fermer ta porte à clef !»

Là, il marque un point. Mais ce qu'il m'agace, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ainsi chez moi ? Je tente de nouveau de me séparer quand il tente de m'embrasser sur la joue joyeusement. Et bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là que Sebastian décide de faire son entrée, je peux voir dans ses yeux de la surprise mais aussi un autre sentiment qui me rend plus nerveux. Alois décide enfin de me lâcher lorsqu'il voit le brun sortir de ma chambre et la refermer. Soudain, le petit blond s'approche de Sebastian et le regarde de toutes les coutures, laissant son regard dériver sur certains endroits. Le concerné ne fait rien, se laissant faire et je ne sais pourquoi mais ça m'agace... Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'Alois le regarde ainsi, mais pourquoi ? Après tout... Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble, je soupire de frustration, comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, un frissons me parcourent, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller ainsi, il faut que je me reprenne. Après une longue attention... Alois se dirige vers moi avec un petit sourire amusé.

«_ Oh, ton clochard est vraiment beau gosse, tu voudrais pas me le laisser ?», taquine-t-il gentiment en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je soupire, comment ça le laisser ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Il croit que je vais lui donner Sebastian ? Je tique à cette pensée, oh mais ça va pas là dans ma tête ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais garder ce robot ? Les choses ont pas mal dérapé mais on peut toujours retourné en arrière et mon but est de le faire fuir de chez moi ! Pas de me rapprocher de lui ! J'esquisse un petit sourire moqueur envers Alois avant de lui rendre sa tape.

«_ Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, il est plutôt difficile à gérer !», me moquais-je à mon tour.

Après un faux rire, j'ose croiser le regard de Sebastian qui semble extrêmement froid. Soudainement, cela me gêne, je ne vois pas pourquoi... C'est vrai je n'ai pas à être gêné, après tout, c'est mon but de le faire fuir. Mais alors pourquoi cela me turlupine à ce point-là ? Je me retiens de faire claquer ma langue, cela devient vraiment insupportable, il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon but. Pourtant, je me sens bizarre... J'ai l'impression que j'allais regretter...

«_ Je vous remercie de votre compliments, cependant, je préfère rester avec Ciel. D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous me dire qui êtes vous êtes ?», annonce subitement le ténébreux avec une voix assez glaciale.

«_ Ah ouais, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Alois Trancy. Ravis de te rencontrer heu...

_ Sebastian Michaëlis.

_ Oh quel nom classe ! Tu me plais de plus en plus !

_ Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais dis moi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?», interviens-je en croisant mes bras.

«_ Ben, je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas m'héberger pour deux petits jours !», répond Alois avec un large sourire.

… Il se fout du monde celui-là non ? Il squatte mon appartement, il drague Sebastian ouvertement et en plus il me demande de l'héberger ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je lève ma main pour qu'elle s'écrase sur mon visage, je suis dépité. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que ça arrive ? Déjà qu'il y a le robot, si en plus je dois vivre avec un crétin, je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Je regarde subitement le brun, je sais pas s'il va approuver ce genre de chose, car après tout, je suis sûr qu'il se fait des idées sur le blond et moi... Je sens la galère. Je soupire, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour lui ? C'est pas mon genre !

«_ Et si nous en discutions autour d'une tasse de thé ?», proposa Sebastian avec un sourire.

«_ Ah super idée ! Allez, je m'installe hein ?», affirme l'autre idiot en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

C'est pas vrai... J'ai envie de me jeter dans une rivière... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce stupide robot propose une telle chose. C'est pas à lui de décider ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il approuve ! Je frémis d'effrois, non ce n'est pas son genre, surtout que cela devrait le déranger s'il reste avec nous, même si c'est pour deux jours. Et pourquoi je m'inquiète de ce qu'il en pense ?! RAH ! ! ! ! Je m'embrouille l'esprit là ! Bon pour le moment, il faut que je vois Sebastian et que je lui dise que ce n'est qu'un malentendu, qu'il n'y a rien entre ce gamin et moi.

«_ S... Sebastian», commençais-je en tirant sur la manche de sa chemise.

Il me regarde d'abord avec un regard surpris avant de devenir froid et distant. Je ne sais quoi dire, c'est... tellement bizarre, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi et surtout pourquoi est-ce que cela me fait mal ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pincement dans mon cœur et cela ne fait qu'attiser la douleur et la gêne présente dans mon cœur. J'ai peur... C'est quoi tout ces sentiments bon sang ?!

«_ Qu'y a-t-il ?», s'enquit-il avec un sourire qui semblait forcé.

«_ J-Je... Il... Heu...», je bégaye pitoyablement alors que mes joues s'enflamment.

Je ne quitte pas son regard qui semble s'être animé face à mon intervention. Rah... J'arrive pas à lui dire. Je devrai, mais je n'y arrive pas, ma voix se bloque alors que mon cœur bat comme un dans ma poitrine. Et toi ?! Là, crétin, dis quelque chose pour dissiper ma gêne ! Fais quelque chose bon sang de bon soir, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi... Humilié. Si seulement je pouvais me cacher dans un trou de souris. Soudain, sa main vint caresser mon visage, ce qui me surpris autant plus, ses yeux dégagent un sentiment réconfortant. Je rougis encore plus, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien, il n'était pas celui qui me faisait la tête et qui voulait rester seul dans son coin ? Alors pourquoi subitement ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'emballe ? Y a trop de questions dans ma tête que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le tournis.

«_ Bon vous venez ou pas ?!», s'écria subitement un certain blond dans le salon.

Tiens ? Le regard de Sebastian est redevenu froid et distant lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Alois. Ma gêne enfin passé j'allais lui répondre quand sa main remonte mon visage pour me caresser affectueusement le crâne.

«_ Tu devrais y aller, il t'attend. Je vais préparer le thé.», sa voix n'est pas froide, mais pas chaleureuse.

Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, il part rapidement, me laissant en plein milieux du petit couloir menant à la cuisine. Je relève ma main, touchant l'endroit où sa main était encore présente. Elle était là il y a de cela un instant et pourtant _**sa chaleur a déjà disparu...**_

* * *

«_ Tu as donc perdu la mémoire Sebastian ? Donc tu sais même pas d'où tu viens ?», interrogea mon "invité"en sirotant le thé encore chaud.

«_ En effet, je me rappelle seulement de mon nom. Puis Ciel est venu à ma rencontre voyant mon état délabré pour m'inviter à venir chez lui pendant une semaine», répondit d'une voix inébranlable le ténébreux.

Je suis perplexe... Je dois l'admettre, je ne sais comment il fait pour mentir aussi bien. C'est peut-être l'une des aptitudes que lui ont mis ces créateurs mais disons que son adaptation est impressionnante et c'est ce qui m'effraie. Mentir aussi _naturellement..._ M'a-t-il déjà menti ? Et moi comme un crétin je l'ai cru... Peut-être que ces sentiments pour moi sont faux... Je me surprends à avaler de travers à cette pensée, non mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse à ses sentiments moi ? Je me mets à tousser alors que les autres me regardent surpris.

«_ C-C'est kof Rien ! J'ai avalé kof kof de travers !», dis-je d'une voix peu assurée.

Le blond éclate de rire en disant que je n'étais pas capable de boire normalement tandis que le robot me regarde quelque peu inquiet. Ne me lance pas ce genre de regard... Prétextant que c'est Alois qui m'énerve -et surtout pour fuir ce regard carmin- je prends le coussin et l'envoie sur mon camarade de classe qui cesse tout de suite de rire après avoir reçu le projectile dans la tête.

«_ Oh ça va, faut pas t'énerver pour si peu...», murmure Alois, prêt à me renvoyer l'objet.

«_ Pff... Je m'énerve pas, je te rends juste la monnaie de ta pièce.», provoquais-je d'un air présomptueux.

«_ Excusez moi.», intervint subitement Sebastian d'une voix curieuse.

«_ Quoi ?», crions d'une parfaite harmonie le sale petit blond et moi.

«_ … Quelle genre de relation entretenez-vous en fait ?

_ Que Seba-

_ Je suis son petit-ami !»

Putain... D'habitude je ne dis pas de vulgarité mais là... Je ne peux pas retenir ce mot puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui puisse décrire la situation actuelle. Il a osé le dire ! IL A OSÉ LE DIRE ! Je vois le visage de Sebastian se décomposer avant de reprendre rapidement un sourire pour cacher sa déception. Non Sebastian ! Ne crois pas ce crétin, c'est une blague pourrie ! Cependant, je n'ai pas la force de dire quoique ce soit, en fait, je ne comprends plus mes sentiments... Tout est contradictoire. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, qu'il parte ou qu'il reste ? Cette question reste en suspends dans mon esprit.

«_ Je vois...», murmure faiblement mon colocataire d'un air absent.

Je suis foutu... Mais alors là foutu de chez foutu... Je suis sûr qu'il y a cru, vu le regard noir qu'il me lance c'est obligé. Je tente de cacher ma gêne derrière ma petite tasse alors que son regard pourpre continu toujours de me fixer. Alois, je vais te tuer. Je te jure, je vais te massacrer. D'ailleurs, il semble regarder la scène sans rien dire, surpris par le peu de réaction que nous avons. Je ne dis rien, je suis trop gêné surtout que ses yeux me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise.

«_ Bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais vous voulez bien m'héberger alors ?», reprit le blond en voyant l'ambiance tendue.

«_ Non», répondis-je froidement en essayant d'oublier ces yeux rubis.

«_ Mais pourquoi ?! Alors que je suis ton petit ami»

Mais arrête d'enfoncer le clou bon sang ! C'est quoi ce mensonge là ! Je suis dans de beaux draps...

«_ De un, tu n'es pas mon petit ami, de deux, je n'ai pas de place alors va voir ailleurs.

_ T'es sérieux là ?! T'as pas honte de me rejeter comme ça ?

_ Non.

_ Méchant Ciel ! Allez ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

_ Mais pourquoi je dois t'héberger ? T'as pas d'autres amis ?

_ On fait des travaux chez moi, je peux pas rester chez moi et tu es le seul qui soit si proche de moi.

_ Allons pourquoi pas Ciel. Au moins, vous serez encore plus proche.», intervint soudainement Sebastian d'une voix neutre.

… Quoi ? Il dit oui ? Je comprends pas... Comment ça "_vous serez encore plus proche_" ? Je le sens mal cette histoire. Surtout que ma boule au ventre ne veut pas partir, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

«_ Tu vois ? Même Sebastian est d'accord ! Alors S'il te plait ! Sinon je te harcèle !

_ Bon ok ok... Mais à une condition. Tu dors dans la chambre d'invité et Sebastian vient dormir dans ma chambre.»

Les deux me regardent surpris de cette condition avant de s'échanger un regard, comme s'il voulait chercher une réponse. Je les regarde faire, enfin je dirige surtout mon regard sur Sebastian qui semble perdu. Il faut que je lui dise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faut que je le fasse, sinon je vais le regretter.

«_ Quoi tu veux me tromper Ciel ?

_ Mais arrête avec tes conneries !»

* * *

Comme prévue, je me retrouve seul avec Sebastian dans la chambre. Pourquoi je suis aussi stressé ?Bon l'ambiance est certes un peu tendue mais je n'ai pas à faire autant de soucis. Mais surtout pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le cœur qui bat à la chamade alors que lui se change juste derrière mon dos. J'ai pas envie de me rincer l'œil, mais le savoir là, derrière moi me perturbe... Calme toi Ciel... Calme toi... Il faut que je tente de penser à autre choses, il faut que je lui parle convenablement à propos de ce mensonge, que tout ça n'est qu'une blague.

«_ Ta condition m'a vraiment surpris tout à l'heure...», commence le brun d'une voix aussi fable qu'un murmure.

«_ Écoute Sebastian...

_ Je vais partir.

_ … Pardon ?», répondis-je dans la surprise la plus totale.

Je me retourne vivement alors que mon cœur continu à battre douloureusement, comment ça partir ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il va m'abandonner ? Alors tout ce qu'il a dis n'était que mensonge ? Je ne représente vraiment rien pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal ? Son regard est sérieux et me transperce complètement, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ma voix se bloque, j'ai une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêche de parler, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi faible ?

«_ Tu as parfaitement compris. Je vais partir.», affirme-t-il d'une voix froide.

«_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu as quelqu'un déjà et que je ne suis qu'une gêne.

_ Si c'est à propos d'Alois Je-

_ Ciel... Je me suis rendu compte... Que tout ceci ne faisait que te causer plus de problème alors je préfère partir. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi alors je préfère partir. En tout cas mes félicitations, tu as gagné notre petit pari.

_ ...»

Son sourire semble si sincère alors que je le vois s'éloigner de moi. Je bouge les lèvres mais aucun son ne sort, pourquoi ? Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? Je serre l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur, il bat d'une vitesse affolante, tellement que c'en est douloureux et suffoquant. Il passe juste à côté de moi... Non ne me laisse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas... Ne me laisse pas derrière comme... _Comme tout ceux que j'ai chéris_. Il faut que je bouge. Il faut que mon corps bouge. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ! Tu as une place dans mon cœur avant même que je ne le remarque alors s'il te plaît reste. Tu m'es en réalité si précieux que j'avais peur de m'attacher à toi. J'avais peur de te blesser encore plus, je suis prêt à le reconnaître alors ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas pleurer seul !

Mon corps bouge de lui-même et parvint à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. J'ai l'impression de faire un effort surhumain alors que je tire sur sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Ces yeux rouges montrent l'étonnement alors que je ferme rapidement les yeux. Je veux que tu restes... Peu importe ce que je dis, je veux tu restes alors ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je relâche sa chemise pour l'enlacer, nous rapprochant un peu plus, je sens ses mains caresser mes côtes délicatement comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Cependant il brise rapidement notre baiser pour me regarder, étonné.

«_ … Pourquoi ?...»,murmure-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la naissance de ma nuque.

«_ … Ne pars pas.

_ Mais-

_ Il n'y a rien entre Alois et moi. Absolument rien. C'est juste un ami qui aime bien me taquiner, ce qu'il a dis était une simple blague alors ne pars pas.

_ … Pourquoi est-ce que tu le dis à moi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi.», me demande-t-il en se relevant pour planter son regard dans le mien.

Je déglutis difficilement, il va falloir que je prononce les bon mots si je ne veux pas le perdre. Je prends sa main pour entremêler nos doigts, ils sont chaud et si fins, cela me réconfortent. J'inspire doucement, tentant de calmer le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur mais rien ne semble pouvoir l'apaiser.

«_ Parce que... P-Parce que... J-Je... Tu...», je serre un peu plus sa main alors qu'il me fixe toujours, «Sans que je m'en rende compte... Tu m'es précieux...»

Ses yeux s'élargissent lentement à l'entente de ma déclaration. J'ai le visage en feux alors que je tente de le cacher dans mes mains, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne fais qu'accentuer ce sentiment étrange en moi.

«_ … C-C'est vrai Ciel ?

_ Bien sûr crétin ! Tu crois que je dis des trucs comme ça parce que j'en ai envie ?! Je sais que je suis imbuvable et que j'ai un sale caractère mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un parvienne à me mettre dans un tel état ! Alors je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi... Alors ne pars pas, c'est clair ? Stupide Sebastian !», crie-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

Je sais pas ce qui me prends de dire de telles choses alors que mon but est de le faire fuir mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas le faire, parce qu'il a une place trop importante dans mon cœur. Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau ce qui m'est si chère... Malgré la gêne au fond de mon être, je me sens mieux d'avoir dis ces mots, je me sens mieux d'avoir pu exprimer mes sentiments. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre pour m'éloigner un peu de lui, je sens des bras forts m'enlacer. Je rougis encore plus qu'il ne le faut alors que je le sens humer mon odeur. Arrête, c'est gênant... Ne m'enfonce pas plus alors que je suis parvenu à être sincère avec toi pour une fois.

«_ Sebastian... Arrête... Seba-...», il resserre son emprise sur moi alors que ses lèvres embrassent ma nuque, me faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

«_ Je suis heureux... Tellement heureux... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Je pourrai en mourir tellement je suis heureux...», marmonne-t-il au creux de mon oreille comme un secret.

Je rougis encore plus -si c'est possible- à l'entente à ces mots alors que mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine comme un fou. Comment est-ce qu'il peut me dire de telles choses ?

«_ Peut-être mais n'en profite pas pour me tripo-Hn...», sa main passe sous mon haut pour rencontrer mon téton, je me sens bizarre.

«_ Tu me jures... Qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et toi n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

_ Hm... Oui... Ah... St-Stop... Sebas- Ah...»

Comme pour montrer son bonheur, il commence à me faire de langoureux baisers dans la nuque alors que sa main continue à s'amuser avec mon téton. Ce n'est pas désagréable bien au contraire mais... Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir correctement. S'il continue je ne pourrai plus... Le repousser, je sens déjà mes forces s'évanouir.

«_ Merci Ciel... Je suis tellement heureux... J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage...

_ Hn... Sebas...»

Sans crier gare, il me soulève pour me mettre dans la lit, avec lui au dessus de moi. Je parviens à retrouver un peu de respiration lorsque je sens le tissus dans mon dos mais rapidement il prend possession de mes lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais... ? Notre baiser fiévreux m'empêche de réfléchir, je ressens juste son amour pour moi à travers notre ballet intime. Sebastian... Sebastian... Je n'ai que son nom dans ma tête alors que mes mains s'agrippent désespérément à ses cheveux noirs. Ils sont si doux, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Subitement il brise notre baisé, son regard passionné croise le mien qui commence à s'embrumer de plaisir. Sa main vient caresser ma joue alors que mon corps s'enflamme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me sens bien, je n'arrive pas à résister, mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers lui, lui seul.

«_ Ciel... Faisons _le_...», susurre-t-il sensuellement en m'embrassant la nuque.

Je ne parviens pas à lui répondre, ma voix ne laissant sortir que des gémissements et des halètements. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas envie de l'arrêter mais je sais que je ne devrai pas me laisser faire ainsi. Pourquoi a-t-il une telle emprise sur moi ? Je me laisse complètement faire, le laissant lécher, mordre, embrasser chaque parties de ma nuque alors que ses mans déboutonnent ma chemise. Embrasse moi... J'ai besoin de te sentir plus... Comme s'il avait entendu ma pensée, il vient m'embrasser délicatement, laissant sa langue s'amuser avec la mienne alors que je sens ses mains me découvrir de manière intime. C'est la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un me toucher ainsi, je suis surpris à aimer le contact de ses doigts, de sa langue, de ses cheveux sur ma peau, de ses lèvres et même de son souffle se mélangeant avec le mien. Mon corps se cambre vers lui sous le plaisir lorsqu'il torture un de mes tétons, je ne bise pas le baiser, je ne parviens pas puisqu'il continue de ravager ma bouche. Je sens sa salive couler contre ma langue, se mélangeant avec la mienne avant de s'écouler hors de nos bouches. C'est bon... Si bon... Je ressens tellement de chose... Je pousse un gémissement lorsqu'il me pince mon téton alors que son autre main s'amuse rouler mon autre bouton de chair entre ses doigts. Cette fois je brise le baiser pour respirer mais rapidement, sa langue s'attaque à ma chair, m'arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus incontrôlable. Je m'accroche à sa chemise, je m'accroche à tout ce qui m'entoure pour ne pas perdre complètement pied si ça ne l'est pas déjà. Il pince un peu plus mon téton, me faisant tordre de plaisir, je me surprends à en vouloir plus, à lui dire de me prendre maintenant, mais je me retiens et le laisse faire. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous allons aussi loin ce soir. Je pousse un gémissement lorsque je sens sa langue autour de mon téton.

«_ Si sensible...», chuchote-t-il faiblement avant de prendre en bouche mon téton.

Un autre gémissement m'échappe, c'est bon... Trop bon... J'aime trop... Cela en devient alarmant, je ferme les yeux sous le plaisir, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose, soudain il lâche mon bouton de chair pour venir m'embrasser. Je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne parviens pas à retrouver un semblant de conscience... Ses lèvres préoccupent trop mon esprits.

_**Je t'aime...**_

Je rougis encore et encore, alors que mon cœur ne cesse de battre rapidement dans ma poitrine. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux de me dire de telles choses crétin ! Il vient m'embrasser le front alors que je ferme finalement mes yeux, me détendant, _**le laissant faire tout ce qu'il désire de mon corps...**_


End file.
